Recogi a un bastardo
by Reela
Summary: -Pero qué demonios!- dijo en un grito de sorpresa mirando al bulto que se encontraba debajo suyo- he!- expreso con cierto asombro interrogativo, mirando atentamente el bulto en el piso- ¿pero que hace un tipo tirado en la entrada de mi casa?
1. Bastardo a la entrada

Hola aquí dando lata con esta loca idea XD

Basado en un manga que leí hace mucho que se llama Oyaji Hiroimashita les recomiendo ese manga si no lo han leído XD.

La idea surgió al imaginarme a Kanda en la misma situación pero como saben Kanda x allen son especiales así que tratare de hacerlo diferente en cuanto a la mayoría de las escenas espero no cometer plagio si no ya me llevo -.-U

owo me tome el atrevimiento de incluir a otra parejita será primera vez que escribiré de esa pareja espero tener suerte con esa XD

Este fic es a modo de disculpa ya que no he actualizado muy seguido pero no he podido avanzar en los otros fic las ideas no surgen como quisiera =.=U, y en medio de la frustración se me ocurrió esta loca idea y no quise desaprovecharla XD las ideas son nulas así que hay que sacarles provecho en caso extremo de que aparezca una XDD

_**~ Recogí a un bastardo ~**_

_**Capitulo 01. Bastardo a la entrada**_

Son las 8:40 de la noche y yo aquí de vil esclavo en la maldita oficina, llevo aquí más de 12 horas trabajando como pendejo para el bien de mi jefe que se la pasa haciéndose el imbécil por doquier, se mete en lo que no le importa pero cuando más se le necesita para que ponga su estúpida firma el imbécil desaparece o bien su asistente personal lo tiene que amarrar a la silla.

-Hug quizá debo de aprovechar la próxima vez para aventarlo de la ventana tal vez así con la caída se le salga tanta mierda que tiene por cerebro- dijo de manera baja pero enfadada- cualquiera que viera al estúpido ese pensaría que es la persona calificada para el puesto, pero no es más que una simple fachada porque después de que entrar aquí en los primeros cinco minutos esa imagen cayó en un abismo del cual no hay salida, che maldito lunático me vino a tocar de jefe- espetó mientras tomada un bonche de hojas y las alineaba para colocarlas dentro de un folder en color crema- bah no debo desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando en ese pedazo de inútil.

Con la mirada cansada busco el reloj que posaba en su muñeca en cual marcaba las 8:45.

-Bien eso es todo por hoy- dijo mientras se ponía en píe empujando la silla con la parte trasera de sus piernas alejándolo lo suficiente para poder empezar a recoger su escritorio, dejando en completo orden cada documento que estuviera ahí.

Terminando de acomodar todo sobre su escritorio dio una vista rápida hacia la oficina de su jefe que se encontraba en sombras mirando con recelo cada rincón, se estiro un poco sintiendo un dolor punzante en la espalda.

-¡Joder! Maldita silla incomoda-dijo mientras pateaba a la silla que salió disparada a un lado, miro de nuevo a la oficina de su jefe y sus ojos miraron la cómoda silla que estaba tras el escritorio- che- dijo mientras pensaba que él se merecía una silla cómoda y no su jefe, por que el si hacia su trabajo y no se andaba haciendo el pendejo en cada rincón y mucho menos ponía estúpidas excusas para escaquearse del trabajo que de por si era una montaña interminable, tomo su maletín en el cual metió uno que otro documento, lo cerro y lo tomo con una mano, apago las luces y cerro .

Saliendo de la oficina escucho en tintineo del reloj anunciando las 9:00 de la noche, genial otro día atrapado en la oficina estaba por terminar, normalmente su horario era de las 8 a las 4 de la tarde pero debido a que un imbécil se le olvido avisar de que este mes habría inventario ahora estos últimos días había estado prácticamente todo el día llegaba desde las 7 hasta las 9 de la noche que era la usual hora en la que estaba saliendo.

-che maldito inútil al que se ocurrió avisar al último momento- dijo de manera enfadada un ruido sonó desde su interior avisándole que ya era hora de comer algo- mierda- dijo recordando que por culpa del maldito aviso de última hora no había comido bien, estaba pensando que cuando todo ese relajo de mierda que era la inspección terminara el mismo se encargaría de dejar irreconocible al imbécil que se la había ocurrido dejar el aviso a último minuto. Por que quien en su sano juicio se le ocurría avisar de un inventario a tan solo escasos tres días, como podían tener listo el basurero que tenían por oficina en tal solo tres días si esa oficina estaba llena de inútiles como su jefe, si definitivamente aquel idiota que se la haya ocurrido semejante estupidez probaría el sabor de los puños de Kanda.

El ruido de su estomago hace de nuevo una orquesta en su interior.

-che maldita sea la hora en que acepte trabajar en este basurero de oficina repleto de idiotas.

Con el enfado claro en su rostro salió de ahí tomando rumbo hacia su casa la cual quedaba lejos, tenía la costumbre de caminar pero ahora el no haber comido y estar trabajando seguido sin parar por días estaba pasándole factura a su cuerpo que a cada paso que daba sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban dando la impresión de ser de fideos cocidos, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas y sentía que una oscuridad lo invadía, sintiéndose pesado como el plomo que le daba la impresión que si caía haría un agujero en el suelo al impacto.

-mierda- dijo al momento de que daba pasos como zombi recién salido de una película de terror- solo falta poco- se dijo a si mismo al divisar que solo le faltaba un tramo para llegar a su casa.

El entorno pesado se volvió más y sentía que la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más a él tratándolo de devorar, sudando un poco sus cabellos lacios y negros como la noche se pegaron a su frente, agarrándose de las paredes siguió tambaleándose hacia su casa arrastrando el maletín que se encontraba sucio.

-maldita sea- dijo de nuevo en un chasquido mientras su mirada encontraba todo en penumbras, su cuerpo cayo como piedra al suelo.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Se encontraba de los más aburrido mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, era miércoles por la tarde y ya había terminado con todos su deberes escolares, así que no tenía más remedio que perder el tiempo en algo. Decidido tomo su celular y cartera para salir de su cuarto, se aseguro de salir sigilosamente ya que no quería que lo siguieran, camino hasta llegar a la sala y después a la puerta de su casa, quito el seguro para después teclear rápidamente los números de la alarma par que esta no sonara y empezara a sonar creando un caos y lo peor que delatara que se estaba escapando.

Al salir cerro de la misma manera, tomo camino escondiéndose entre los árboles y arbustos que habían desde la entraba de la calle hasta la de su casa, se asomo entre el árbol que utilizaba de camuflaje para ver que no estuviera nadie por entrar ni tampoco que hubiera alguien dando la ronda de seguridad.

-Bien- se dijo a si mismo saliendo de ahí para correr un poco hasta el portón de su casa, el cual estaba cerrado con llave, saco un papelito para de nuevo teclear un numero de seguridad que le permitiera salir, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta salió con un gran paso, pero no contaba con que algo estuviera tirado en la entrada de su casa impidiéndole pasar libremente y por consecuencia al no verlo lo mandara directo al piso cayendo encima del bulto.

-Pero qué demonios!- dijo en un grito de sorpresa mirando al bulto que se encontraba debajo suyo- he!- expreso con cierto asombro interrogativo, mirando atentamente el bulto en el piso- ¿pero que hace un tipo tirado en la entrada de mi casa?- se empezó a poner en pie cuando de pronto sintió como alguien lo miraba por la espalda, con temor se volteo lentamente con los nervios a flor de piel.

-"genial por culpa del tipo este me han atrapado en mi escapada"- pensó el chico.

-Joven Walker- dijo una voz fuerte con un tono de reprimenda

-…- no contesto solo se volteo para poder mirar al que estaba atrás de él.

-Joven Walker cuantas veces le he dicho que no debe de escarparse de esa manera, si quiere salir debe de decírmelo.- dijo el hombre.

-como si me dejaran salir- dijo el- como sea Ticky será mejor que regrese a m i cuarto por lo visto la escapada de hoy se echo a perder.

-Como diga joven, por cierto que es eso que está ahí tirado- señalo el bulto inconsciente del suelo.

-hug?- volteo a ver al bulto y pudo ver claramente que se trataba de un hombre, un hombre que parecía mayor que él pero no más que Ticky su mayordomo- al parecer es un tipo- dijo simplemente- como sea será mejor que lo llevemos adentro.

-como!- expreso sorprendido el mayordomo.

-si lo que oíste hay que llevarlo a dentro no pienso dejar a un hombre ahí tirado en la puerta de mi casa además por el semblante que se le ve y la ropa que trae no parece ser un mal tipo, además me conoces y sabes que no dejaría a una persona ahí tirada a merced en la calle.

-Como quiera joven pero después si lo regañan sus padres no hare nada para ayudarlo.

-ja no importa, bien llévalo a mi cuarto.

El mayordomo suspiro, se agacho un poco para tomar al bulto desconocido y empezar acomodarlo en sus brazos para meterlo a rastras a la casa, subió las escaleras que lo dejaron un poco cansado, entro al cuarto del joven y deposito al extraño en la cama que no daba señal alguna de despertarse enseguida.

-mira- señalo el joven el mayordomo volteo y vio que el joven tenía en su mano una identificación con la fotografía del extraño que estaba en la cama.

-pero cuando fue que tomaste la cartera- dijo el mayordomo con mucha sorpresa.

-eso es lo de menos aquí dice que se llama Yu Kanda, Yu Kanda- repitió de manera lenta y en tono bajo, levanto su vista para mirar más claramente al que se encontraba en su cama, pudiendo ver más los detalles de la cara, recorriendo su vista en el extraño se perdió en sus facciones que eran delicadas pero sin dejar de ser masculinas, recorrió el cabello que era de un color negro con destellos azules de un lacio impresionante.

Ticky se quedo observando como su pequeño amo se perdía mirando al extraño, sonrió para sí.

-Bueno Ticky será mejor que tengamos algo de comer cuando despierte, por la pinta que trae se ve que no ha comido en días y tampoco dormido.

-Está bien regresare con la comida lista- dijo para salir de ese cuarto dejando a su amo a solas con ese extraño sujeto.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

-Perece que ya esta por despertar- dijo el joven

-Hum parece que si- le respondió su mayordomo.

-"que mierda pasa, escucho voces a lo lejos, será acaso los escandalosos de mis vecinos, no, no lo creo ellos suenan diferente, pero logre llegar a mi casa"- se dijo con alivio mientras trataba por recuperar la conciencia.

Trato de abrir los ojos pero sus parpados parecían estar cocidos por que no querían ceder sus impulsos para ser abiertos, un dolor le recorría el cráneo.

-Mira parece ser que ya está por abrir los ojos- escucho a lo lejos que lo decía una voz completamente extraña para él.

Perezosamente abrió los ojos mirando todo en entorno borroso, parpadeo varias veces para tratar de aclarar su vista, cuando de nuevo escucho la extraña voz seguida por otra. Se pregunto cómo diablos unos extraños habían entrado a su casa, cuando se recuperara se encargaría de sacarlos a patadas.

-che- se dijo mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza y por fin su vista estaba lo suficientemente clara.

-vaya al fin despiertas- le dijo la extraña voz que había escuchado antes.

Levanto su vista para ver a un joven mucho menor que él con el cabello blanco y de figura delgada que lo miraba fijamente con dos enormes ojos de color plata con un brillo único en ellos.

-qué alivio- le escucho decir- ya me empezaba a preocupar por qué no despertabas.

-Pero que mierda!- dijo en un grito

El joven solo lo miro sorprendido.

-tú! ¡Como mierda entraste a mi casa!- lo señalo acusadoramente.

-No hable de esa manera- dijo una segunda voz que se trataba de un hombre mayor que él.

-descuida Ticky- dijo el peliblanco

-pero Allen como puede dejar que hable de esa manera en su cuarto.

Momento se dijo el japonés, su cuarto acaso había escuchado mal.

De pronto el recuero vino de manera fugaz a su mente, el tambaleándose en la calle arrastrando su maletín, divisando su casa a lo lejos sintiendo como la oscuridad lo acogía, mierda se dijo al parecer se había quedado inconsciente en el suelo. Mirando rápidamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor de un lado a otro se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no estaba en su casa. Con la sorpresa marcada en su cara miro a los dos que estaban frente a él.

-………- las palabras no salían estaba demasiado sorprendido por haber quedado tirado en la calle inconsciente debido a la falta de sueño y alimento sin contar las indeterminables horas de trabajo que había tenido, sumándole que había despertado en un lugar extraño ajeno a su cómoda casa, si n definitiva haría picadillo al idiota que había dicho lo del inventario a última hora.

-Te encuentras bien- le dio el joven peliblanco que se había sentado a un lado de el en la amplia cama.

-Che- dijo como respuesta.

-Creo que eso quiere decir que sí.

-Tienes hambre?

-No- dijo secamente pero un ruido fuerte sonó proveniente de su estomago, se maldijo mentalmente por semejante bochorno.

-me parece que tu estomago dice lo contrario- dijo de manera divertida el peliblanco- me tome la libertad de pedirle a ticky que te preparara algo de sopa, eso te haría bien.

-che no te pedí nada

-se que no lo hiciste

-no me gusta la sopa

-bien entonces que es lo que te gusta, ticky lo preparara y si el no puede lo compramos y ya que dices Kanda

Acaso había escuchado bien, el pequeñajo ese lo había llamado por su nombre.

-Como mierda sabes mi nombre?

-Eh pues revise tu cartera

-que! Como te atreviste hacer eso

-me atreví porque estabas tirado en el suelo en la entrada de mi casa me tome la molestia de meterte a mi casa sin conocerte, y si tome tu cartera fue para saber tu nombre y si encontraba algún teléfono en donde pudiera avisar

-che

-así que es lo que te gusta comer Kanda o debería decirte Yu

-de ninguna manera me llames Yu

-por que

-por qué no

-y por qué no

-Por que odio ese nombre

-por que

-ah~ - grito exasperado- lo odio y punto

Suspiro- está bien te diré Kanda a secas

-che- volteo el rostro a la derecha vio su maletín que estaba en la silla cerca del escritorio- espero que no hayas revisado – dijo señalando con la mirada hacia el maletín.

-eh que te pasa no soy un figón- el japonés solo guardo silencio- ya te dije que solo revise tu cartera para saber quien eras

-debería de agradecerle al joven Walker por haberte recogido- escucho como lo decía el mayordomo que repondría al nombre de ticky- además es natural que hayamos revisado su cartera encontrarnos una persona tirada en la entrada ya es algo sospechoso no lo cree joven Kanda.

-ya cállate Ticky- le dijo el peliblanco

-che

El peliblanco se acerco más al japonés para mirarlo más.

-che que tanto me vez

-es que realmente eres lindo

La quijada se le cayó a la cama y los ojos se le abrieron enormemente al igual que a ticky.

-joven Walker como se atreve a decir eso- expreso el mayordomo

-es la verdad Kanda es muy lindo

"Pero que mierda!"- yo no soy lindo!- como se atrevía un mocoso como esa a llamarlo lindo.

-pero es la verdad- dijo sin preocupación en el tono más normal.

-che

-eso no es verdad joven Walker

El peliblanco solo miro a su mayordomo con un puchero en el rostro.

-bueno el médico dijo que no tienes nada grave que solo te desplomaste por el exceso de trabajo y a la nula comida que has llevado sin contar que no has dormido lo suficiente.

-medico!

-si el medico

Como mierda se atrevía ese a llamar a un medico sin su consentimiento.

-quita esa cara es normal estabas tirado en la entrada de mi casa me preocupe por ti así que decidí que lo mejor sería que te revisara un medico, afortunadamente no era nada grave con un descanso merecido estarás bien, pero ya no deberías de fatigarte demasiado en el trabajo- le dijo en modo de reprimenda

-che "pero que se cree ese mocoso"- como sea será mejor que me vaya a mi casa- estaba poniéndose en pie cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-estás seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-che

-estás seguro?

-joven Walker no se acerque tanto a el

-y por que

-quien sabe si tenga alguna enfermedad contagiosa

-nani! Yo no tengo un una puta enfermedad!

-es verdad el médico dijo que él no estaba enfermo

-quien sabe si el médico no se dio cuenta de eso

-tu maldito mayordomo de mierda- dijo al ponerse de pie de un salto sobre la cama dispuesto a lanzarse al mayordomo para darle la paliza de su vida.

-vamos Kanda cálmate- dijo el peliblanco tratando de calmarlo para que no lo dejara sin mayordomo.

-che- recobro la compostura- será mejor que me largue de aquí.

-pero antes de eso debería de agradecer al joven no lo cree?

-che ni de coña

-que es lo que dijo- ahora el mayordomo era el que estaba dispuesto a sacarle la lengua al japonés.

-calma ticky.

-pero joven

-no hay problema – dijo mostrando una sonrisa aunque en el fondo estaba algo decepcionado.

-che-volteo buscando su saco cuando de pronto cayó en cuenta de que no estaba vestido con su ropa, traía puesto un pijama de color azul celeste mirando estupefacto al pijama no se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco se había acercad de nuevo a él.

-cuál es la prisa de irte a casa ¿acaso alguien te espera allá?

-no

-entonces por qué quieres irte tan pronto

-a ti que te importa moyashi

-moyashi?

-como se atreve a ponerle mote al joven Walker!

-che me atrevo porque quiero

El mayordomo de nuevo quiso lanzarse contra él.

-basta- dijo el peliblanco quien estallo a carcajadas después de decir eso.

-che y porque mierda te ríes moyashi

-si joven por que se ríe

-por nada

-che, en donde esta mi ropa

-está ahí- señalo hacia un pequeño mueble en el cual estaba la ropa lavada y perfectamente planchada.

El japonés solo la miro. Se puso en pie dispuesto a ponerse su ropa cuando volteo a verles.

-che que piensan quedarse ahí para verme desnudo

-si- dijo el peliblanco- pero ticky no asi que sal- le dijo al mayordomo.

-Que!- fue lo que expresaron los dos.

-hora sal de aquí ticky- el joven movió su mano para hacer que el mayordomo saliera del cuarto, este salió a regañadientes diciendo que no hiciera algo indecente, se fue a su cuarto después de todo el extraño parecía que iba a irse en cualquier momento.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Termino por cambiarse de ropa rápidamente con la incomodidad de que el peliblanco lo estaba mirando.

-che que no tienes algo más que mirar.

-no

-che

-tienes novia?

-"¡pero que le pasa al mocoso ese al preguntarle semejante cosa!"

-dime la tienes?

-no tengo

-qué edad tienes?

-che que te importa maldita sea

-si me importa

-pero que jodidos te pasa!

-nada solo quiero saber tu edad eso es todo pero si no me la quieres decir es porque te da vergüenza admitir que ya estas viejo.

-que no estoy viejo

-entonces cuántos años tienes

-che, 25

-vaya si eres mucho mayor que yo, yo tengo 17 y mi nombre es Allen Walker te lo digo porque no has tenido la educación de preguntármelo.

-che ni lo tenía pensado moyashi

Con un puchero en el rostro el peliblanco se le quedo mirando, viendo que estaba finalmente vestido y listo para marcharse.

-Che que tanto me miras moyashi

-nada en especial, solo que te ves bien

-che

-entonces ya te vas

-no estoy por enterrarme en tu cama

-…- con un nuevo puchero en el rostro- bien pero sabes una cosa Yu~

-que no me llames Yu maldita sea

-no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir fácilmente.

-pero que mier…

-porque me he dado cuenta de una cosa

-……

-al parecer me atraes

-"que!"- dijo al borde del shock

-me atraes y no pienso dejarte escapar

-estas demente- dijo al momento de tomar su maletín dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto- si piensas que voy a agradecerte eres un idiota.

-tú me debes una por recogerte

-yo no te pedí que lo hicieras

-ya lo sé pero has oído el dicho del que el que se lo encuentra se lo queda

-y que mierda tiene que ver eso

-que yo te encontré tirado en la entrada de mi casa yo te recogí así que yo me quedo contigo y serás mío.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

**Notas: **bueno espero y les guste está loca historia que no pienso hacerla larga cuando mucho 5 o 6 capítulos si no es que menos dependiendo de cómo aflore mientras la escriba.

Si quieren continuación háganlo saber a través de un valioso review.


	2. Me gustas

_**DGM: **No es de mi pertenecia es de la gran Hoshino-sama yo solo tomo a sus personajes para hacer algo entretenido sin fines de lucro._

_**~ Recogí a un bastardo ~**_

_**Capitulo 02. Me gustas.**_

Pero que mierda le había dicho el mocoso ese!

Con la cara en completo shock se volteo para mirarle quedándose más sorprendido por la cara del chico.

-que mierda dices

-ya lo escuchaste en que se lo encuentra se lo queda Kanda

-yo no soy ninguna maldita cosa

-no lo eres pero yo quiero aplicar ese dicho contigo

-che imbécil

-no digas malas palabras en mi presencia Kanda

-me importa una mierda!

-Kanda

-che me largo aquí solo se escuchan estupideces

-como quieras Kanda.

El albino se acerco sigilosamente al pelinegro quien a su vez lo miro con la ceja enarcada.

-ahora qué demonios pretendes moyashi

-nada en particular- dijo dando una sonrisa

-che.

Sin esperarlo el albino se acerca más y logra alzarse un poco para poder posar sus labios en los de Kanda, quien a su vez abrió los ojos con sorpresa casi al punto que estaban por botárseles de sus cuencas como canicas, el albino aprovechando el estado de shock del pelinegro aprovecho para pasar la punta de su lengua en los labios de Kanda, este al sentir la punta de ese musculo reacciono quitando de golpe al albino.

-que mierda te pasa! Como te atreves a besarme

-que eso que tiene de malo

-nani!- con la quijada abierta- eso que tiene de malo!- repitió- tiene que soy un hombre maldita sea

-y eso que tiene

-como que tiene!

-sí que tiene

-che- con la vena saltándole de la cien se volteo para tomar el pomo de la puerta abrirla rápidamente y cerrarla de un solo, haciendo que el estruendo sonara por toda la casa.

"pero que mierda le pasa al mocoso eso, como se atrevió a… a... be… besarme!, un mocoso me beso"- con el rostro algo sonrojado llevo sus dedos a sus labios sonriendo debajo de sus yemas el cálido rastro húmedo que había dejado el albino.

-che será un imbécil- con esto avanzo por la casa a grandes zancadas dispuesto a tumbarle los dientes a quien se atravesara en su camino para impedirle salir de ese lugar.

Con el enfado marcado camino hasta la entrada vio como el mayordomo de la casa estaba ahí en la entrada y lo miraba.

-che

-vaya ya era hora pensé que no querría irse

-ni que tuvieras suerte

-yo no lo deseo

-pero tu querido amo si

-…- con la rabia en la boca.

-che abre la maldita puerta.

-con gusto lo hare y espero no volver a tener que verlo

-lo mismo digo maldito pingüino

Con esas últimas palabras salió de aquella gran casa.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Suspiro por enésima vez balanceando el documento que tenía en la mano mirándolo como rodaba de un lado a otro en la palma de su mano. Sonrío un poco al recordar lo que era ese pequeño documento plástico.

-joven Walker- llamo el mayordomo quien a su vez vio como el albino daba un respingo dejando caer lo que parecía una identificación.

-ticky- dijo con un deje de aburrimiento.

El mayordomo se agacho un poco para recoger lo que había dejado caer el albino.

-tome- le dijo

-gracias- le contesto.

-por qué no va a devolvérsela

-no estoy seguro

-por que acaso le tiene miedo?

-de ninguna manera es solo… que... nada olvídalo

-si quiere puedo acompañarlo joven

-no es eso pero no se- suspiro

-joven el tenerla por más tiempo no va hacer que la persona que esté ahí se aparezca

-….- mirándolo

-Allen, además no es de buena educación tener algo que no le pertenece

-lo sé ticky

-y bien?

-está bien iré a devolvérsela pero entraré yo solo no quiero que te metas

-joven! Qué tal si ese lunático le quiere hacer algo

-nah no te preocupes se cuidarme

-…-

- es la verdad se apañármelas, bueno será mejor que vayamos pero será que esté en su casa ahora?

-mmm es domingo quizá si este o quizá este saliendo por ahí con una linda chica

Ante lo dicho por el mayordomo el albino lo miro inquisitoriamente con un aura en llamas que lo hizo temblar.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Bien era domingo por la tarde, que pintaba que iba hacer una tarde tranquila al parecer los escandalosos de sus vecinos se habían ido de paseo de fin de semana y regresarían hasta el lunes en la mañana, una razón para estar de buenas aunque no lo diese a mostrar estaba de buen humor.

Se para tranquilamente del sofá que estaba frente a la tele, para dirigirse a la cocina y tomar una lata de té helado, la abrió y la bebió de un solo, tiro la lata al cesto de basura que estaba a un lado de la estufa.

Miro de nuevo a la nevera.

-no tengo hambre- se dijo

Fue de nuevo a la sala de su casa se tiro en el mueble tomo el control de la tele empezando a cambiar los canales hasta que encontrara algo bueno para su entretenimiento, no encontró nada bueno y decidió que lo mejor para él era dormir por el resto de la tarde después de todo le hacía falta horas de sueño que mejor que aprovechar ese domingo tranquilo para hacerlo.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

-Joven Walker no debería de hacer eso- dijo el mayordomo en tono sigiloso

-shhhh Ticky no hables fuerte.

-pero joven no es correcto que haga esto

-bah nadie se enterara además tengo que devolvérsela- enseñándole la identificación de alguien.

-joven usted no tiene remedio- dijo el mayordomo con una gota en la sien

El albino solo le sonrió para después volver a la acción.

-ya está- dijo felizmente.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Un ruido en la cocina lo saco de el mundo tranquilo de sus sueños, con el ceño fruncido intento incorporarse de a poco logrando quedar sentado con los codos recargados en el mullido mueble frente a la tele que estaba en el canal infantil con una serie de monos dando piruetas.

-che- tomo el control y le cambio a la tele cuando de nuevo escucho el ruido proveniente de su cocina, con el ceño mas fruncido tomo uno de sus zapatos que estaba cerca de ahí, para dirigirse a la cocina sin hacer ruido alguno para no alertar a lo que estuviera en su cocina de su presencia.

-"tal vez una rata logro meterse"- pensó

Llego hasta la entrada en ella y de un solo lanzamiento tiro con fuerza el zapato dando en el objetivo por que escucho un chillido de queja pero no sonaba como una rata si no a como alguien que se quejaba.

-che quien mierda está ahí- dijo preparando una katana que tomaba de un mueble de repisa. Se acerco mas a quien se encontraba tirado en el piso con la clara marca del zapato en la cara, enfundo su katana al reconocer a quien estaba tirado en el piso de su cocina. Sonriendo para sí al ver que había dado en el objetivo si tan solo lo hubiese imaginado habría lanzado con más fuerza el zapato.

-vaya tienes buena puntería Kanda

-che que rayos haces aquí moyashi- dejando su katana en la mesa de la cocina.

-pues solo vine a devolverte esto- saca la pequeña identificación.

-que tú la tenias moyashi- la toma de un solo arrebato.

-lo siento me quede con ella, olvide dártela la otra vez.

-che no creo que fuera un pequeño descuido moyashi

-quizá tienes razón en eso Kanda.

-che, "momento"- se dijo- como mierdas has entrado a mi casa moyashi!

-eh! Ah este yo bueno..- balbuceaba nerviosamente el albino

-contesta de una puta vez moyashi o si no, probaras lo que es ser víctima de mugen

-eh mugen? ¿Quién es mugen Bakanda?

-eh! A quien le dices Bakanda pequeño imbécil!

-te pregunte quien es mugen- de un salto se pone en pie recuperándose del zapatazo.

-quien sea no importa, lo que importa es como mierda te metiste a mi casa moyashi

- pues simple abrí la cerradura de tu casa con esto- le enseña un pasador

Con una vena saltándole en la sien.

-tu maldito mocoso!- expreso completamente enfadado.

-por cierto toma – le dijo al momento de entregarle un juego de llaves que el reconocía perfectamente.

-…-

-las tome prestadas para que ticky le sacara una copia- le dijo tranquilamente

-que!- pero como mierda te atreves a tomar mis llaves y encima a sacarle copias!- aventando su juego de llaves a un lado dispuesto a tomar de nuevo a mugen, para descuartizar al mocoso que tenia delante.

-tienes hambre – le pregunta el albino.

El japonés lo miro atónito primero entra a su casa, después toma sus llaves, luego le saca copias y se las da como si nada y ahora le pregunta como si nada que si tenía ¡hambre!

Con el rostro en sorpresa y furia se pregunta qué mierda tiene en la cabeza.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Soltó un suspiro miro de nuevo hacia la entrada de la pequeña casa, no era una gran casa ere modesta pero al parecer lo suficientemente cómoda para albergar a alguien.

-que mierda- expreso mientras se colocaba los guantes de nuevo, para quedarse mirando al cielo.

- me pregunto que vio el joven Walker en el tipo ese, si no es más que un amargado.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

El silencio invadió la cocina mientras el albino trataba por todos los medios poder decir algo. Mirando atentamente a los movimientos del japonés quien se encontraba preparando fideos, lo que era a su parecer pero Kanda había dicho que era soba, bien no la conocía así que sería la primera vez que la comería, estaba ansioso por probarla y mas porque era preparada por las manos del japonés que había robado su atención desde la primera vez que lo vio ahí tirado en la entrada de su casa.

El japonés a su vez estaba concentrado preparando su comida, pues no quería pensar más en el mocoso que estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa. Termino por servir la comida viendo como el albino batallaba para tomar los palillos.

-che- dijo comiendo tranquilamente.

Terminaron de comer en silencio cuando de pronto de nuevo fue roto por el albino.

-Kanda- llamo el albino

-che ahora que mierda quieres – contesto

-yo..

-si vas a empezar con la pendejada esa de que el que se lo encuentra se lo queda será mejor que tu solo salgas por la puerta si no quieres que personalmente te saque a patadas.

El albino sorprendido por las palabras del japonés se pone en pie y se acerca más al japonés.

-ya te lo he dicho me atraes.

-pues a mí no me importa

-pero de verdad me atraes mucho.

-"me pregunto qué es lo que tienen en el cerebro los mocosos de hoy"-

-….-

-che-cerro los ojos

Los abrió cuando sintió como alguien se había acercado a él.

-que pretendes moyashi

-…-

No dijo nada solo se acerco mas a Kanda, para que de un solo movimiento lograra sentarse en las piernas del japonés poniendo una pierna a cada lado de este.

-"acaso este mocoso es imposible de hacer comprender"-

Dispuesto a decirle una sarta de groserías para hacerle entender al mocoso que lo dejara en paz, se quedo con ellas en la garganta por que el albino lo había abrazado y acercado a su oído para susurrarle.

-me gustas.

-….-

- me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mío.

- …- con el rostro en shock.

El albino se quita del oído del japonés para acercarse más inclinándose para tomar con sus labios los de Kanda.

-"espera un segundo"-

Allen se recarga mas sentándose más libremente en las piernas de Kanda dejando caer su trasero sobre el miembro de Kanda.

-"esto está mal"-

Allen pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kanda besándolo más.

-"mierda esto no me hace ni un puta gracia"-

Allen toma el lazo de Kanda para soltarle los cabellos dejándolos caer libremente.

-detente…-

-no quiero hacerlo

-"mierda si esto continua… en este... momento... de esta manera…"

Allen pasa sus labios al cuello de Kanda, comenzando a besarlo de arriba abajo.

-"maldita sea… esto está mal…. este mocoso…"-

Allen comienza a mover sus caderas insinuándosele a Kanda.

-"pero que… "detente-

Allen lo acorrala más con sus caderas y besos en el cuello.

-detente moyashi-

Allen lo ignora poniendo mas empeño en los besos al cuello del japonés.

-¡con una mierda te dije que te detengas!

Allen se sobresalta y se quita de encima del japonés.

Se miran de manera clisada por unos segundos ambos con la respiración un tanto agitada, el silencio invade la cocina.

Allen hace un movimiento girando sobre sí dándole la espalda al japonés para romper el silencio.

-yo... yo... yo lo siento- dijo el albino – en verdad lo lamento no pretendía incomodarte- se giro de nuevo para ver al japonés brindándole una última mirada con sus ojos platas sonriéndole de manera delicada- yo no volveré a molestarte nunca más- dejo las llaves en la mesa y salió de la casa del japonés llevándose consigo el único recuerdo que le quedaría de él.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas:**_

Hola que tal pues primero que nada agradecer a los Reviews que recibió este pequeño bastardo que sinceramente me va gustando como va quedando XD, espero que a ustedes también les guste como va. owo la historia va tomando vida propia conforme la escribo =_=U espero no escribir demás para que no se largue que es lo que mas temo TxT, procurare avanzar más rápido en los hechos y no dar más detalles. Al menos la mitad de la historia ya la tengo escrita XD

Reviews (saca una bolsa de plástico del súper, pues la lata ya está ocupada para momentos yullen *agita la bolsa en el aire*)


	3. Gotas de lluvia

_**~ Recogí a un bastardo ~**_

**Capitulo 03. Gotas de lluvia…**

-Che- expreso un japonés sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio repleto de papales.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios se acercó hasta el con una montaña de expedientes en sus manos.

-Ah! Kanda espero que ya hayas terminado con lo tuyo por que el jefe quiere verte en su oficina.

-Che- se puso en pie tomando dirección hacia el laboratorio que tenían por oficina.

-¡Buenas Kanda!- con tono alegre y canturreado.

-…- mirándolo recelosamente desde el marco de la puerta.

-Pasa hombre que no te hare nada malo.

Con la duda Kanda pasa al frente del escritorio de madera, su mirada sigue seria sin quitarle la vista un solo segundo al loco del frente. El jefe a su vez da un par de vueltas en la silla como niño divirtiéndose con las manos alzadas y las piernas encogidas. Un par de venas aparecen en su sien, sin dar previo aviso se dispone a tomar vuelo con su pierna y patear al sujeto. Sintiéndose divertido a su parecer al ver caer de cara a su jefe.

-Que malo eres Kanda, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- desde el suelo con la cara plana del golpe.

-Tsk- porque solo te andas haciendo el pendejo.

-Eso no es cierto solo me divertía sanamente.

Kanda puro jurar que estaba a punto de embarrarlo en el suelo de una patada, su jefe notó esto en seguida y decidió cobrar compostura. Se puso en pie sacudiéndose su saco que ahora venia en color blanco, el cual siempre estaba adornado con una boina. Una ridícula boina pensó el japonés.

-Con eso pareces más estúpido- señalo la boina.

-¡Que!, como te atreves a decirme algo tan cruel- lloriqueo infantilmente- pero si queda de maravilla.

Kanda no dejaba de sentir que las venas de su sien bajaran a causa de su estúpido jefe.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?- pregunto de forma impaciente no ocultando su típico estado de mala leche.

-Oh eso... pues veras… no lo recuerdo- rio, en ese instante Kanda sintió una explosión en su interior, juro que escucho que su hígado reventaba, chispas incandescentes escaparon de sus ojos y sus manos fueron hasta el escritorio el cual tembló al impacto de sus palmas.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que su jefe salió en camilla debido a la fuerte lluvia de golpes provenientes del japonés quien había hecho un desastre de la oficina y de su jefe.

-Esto… Kanda- dijo temerosamente el rubio que le había dado el recado.

-¿Qué?- contesto revelando que su demonio no se había esfumado.

-Lo que Komui iba a decirte que al muy tonto se le olvido fue que debido al inventario ese día no es necesario que te presentes a trabajar y que puedes tomarte unos días, ya que has estado trabajando mucho a pesar que no te correspondía hacerlo del todo.

-che, eso era lo que se le olvido al pendejo.

-Si eso era- con una risa dudosa y una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bien.

Se dio la vuelta dejando que los demás inútiles recogieran el desastre que había provocado su estúpido jefe.

El reloj marco las 6:15 de nueva en cuenta se había quedado tiempo extra. Cerró sus ojos tallándoselos un poco, los sentía cansados y un poco irritados, todo debido al tiempo excedido pasado en la computadora. Se levantó y tomó su maletín el cual ahora estaba a medio ordenar. Salió como siempre dejando todo en su lugar, se fijó en el mismo reloj de la recepción que marcaba las 6:30, el día empezaba a terminarse y la noche se asomaba con sutileza.

Caminó por las calles recordando que tenía que comprar su dotación de comida y quizá algo más que faltara en su casa. La gente empezaba a emanar de la nada haciendo que las banquetas se sintieran atiborradas. Haciéndole incomodo su andar. Vio el letrero del supermercado, llego hasta su entrada y se metió en el.

Tomo sin ganas un carrito el cual lleva empujando hasta el pasillo de su gusto.

-"comida oriental"- sin dudarlo pasa ahí. Recorre con su vista fijándose en los precios, se aproxima hasta en donde hay variedad de bolsas con fideos, toma los de alforfón lo ideales para su soba, toma una caja de harina para su deliciosa tempura, unas que otras especies van a dar a su carrito al igual que una caja de bolsitas de té verde.

-Creo que eso es todo- se dice al mirar que lo que lleva es lo correcto y que no le hace falta nada.

Se acerca a la fila de la caja 3 en donde solo espera un turno para pasar.

Sale del supermercado con solo dos bolsas con el logotipo de la tienda. El aire se torna fresco y húmedo, trayéndole el aroma a tierra mojada.

-Parece que lloverá- dice al mirar el cielo parcialmente nublado, camina con las bolsas y su maletín a paso rápido. Pero una gota de lluvia cae en su nariz.

- Que mierda.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Los días habían transcurrido hacia más de un mes desde lo ocurrido en casa del japonés

"¡Con una mierda te dije que te detengas!"- recordó cada una de las silabas, su tristeza al recordarlas cada día no lo dejaba, no importara lo que pasara, siempre las recordaba… siempre lo recordaba.

Sus dedos acariciaban lo único que le quedaba presente de él. La suave y lisa textura se paseaba entre sus dedos haciéndole que su melancolía creciera un poco más. El aroma impregnado en la fina tira lo martirizaba hasta el grado de quererla quemar en la chimenea de su casa pero siempre se arrepentía. ¿Cómo iba a deshacerse del único recuerdo que le quedaba de él? Si, no podía hacer eso.

-"Yo lo siento no volveré a molestarte nunca más"- recordó sus propias palabras las cuales le habían dolido en el alma.

No entendía porque se había enamorado del japonés si tan solo lo había conocido por unas horas las cuales en su mayoría él se la había pasado inconsciente. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sintiéndose patético.

La puerta sonó de repente haciendo que saltara de la sorpresa y quitara sus lágrimas de manera rápida y se acomodara decentemente en la cama.

-Ticky- dijo en tono monocorde.

-Joven- se acercó hasta la cama en donde deposito una bandeja plateada con un par de tostadas y mermelada- aquí le traje algo para que coma.

-Gracias pero no quiero, no tengo apetito.

Suspiro- si no come se enfermara, ya ha pasado así varios días.

-No me enfermare, si como solo que ya no como antes, eso es todo.

-No trate de engañarme.

-…-

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo a la tira que estaba entre sus dedos pero al verla detenidamente la reconoció instantáneamente.- Ha ya se dé quien es ¿Por qué la guarda?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, quizá es porque es lo único que me traje de él.

Ticky entonces pudo ver que su joven amo estaba locamente enamorado del amargado japonés, algo en su interior se sintió molesto y algo más... que no sabía, se interrogaba como fue que un tipo como aquel fuera capaz de hacerle eso a su amo, sin tan solo lo había visto unos instantes, era un misterio, un misterio que no quería resolver.

Allen notó el aire impregnado a tierra mojada y se levanto de golpe de su cama, tomó una chaqueta ligera negra y se encamino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?

-Iré a caminar, por favor quiero ir solo.

-Tan solo no se tarde y tenga prendido su celular joven.

-Está bien.

Ticky vio la puerta cerrarse y la tira que balanceaba entre el aire le causo cierta envidia.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

La tira entre sus dedos se mecía, el leve aire le revoloteaba los cabellos, miró hacia el cielo en donde no vio a ni una estrella, las nubes se acercaban opacando a la luna. Caminó hacia la esquina en donde más adelante vio una banca al aire libre. La lluvia pronto se dejó caer. Llegó hasta ella en donde se sentó a mirar el suelo teniendo entre sus dedos el único recuerdo.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Las gotas una a una caían sobre su cabeza empapándola tanto que escurría el agua de sus cabellos, las bolsas de sus manos iba de igual manera, traía su maletín haciéndole de sombrilla, maldecía al clima. El semáforo dio en verde, cruzo sin pensarlo dos veces camino más rápido y entonces lo vio.

Allen se encontraba sentado en el medio de la fría y mojada banca blanca, sus cabellos albinos escurrían igual que los suyos. Noto que en su cara había cierta tristeza pero a pesar de eso una sonrisa se asomaba.

-Tsk.

La lluvia a pesar de que a muchos deprimía a él le causaba cierta alegría, desde siempre le había parecido mágica e inigualable. Sentir como cada gota caía en su piel era una sensación algo inexplicable, las caricias que le daba eran cálidas a pesar de que su piel se erizaba.

Su ropa estaba pegada adherida como lo era su piel, la tira que sostenían sus dedos estaba de igual manera. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Kanda quien se encontraba absorto mirando a Allen, decidió no hablarle.

-"No me importa ese mocoso"- tomo con más fuerza sus bolsas y dio un paso pero se quedo estático al ver la imagen de en frente. Una emoción única hizo su aparición una que conocía bien pero no iba a reconocer.

-Allen ¿Qué haces aquí debajo de la lluvia?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Solo estoy sentado tranquilamente Joliet.

-Peor te vas a enfermar- alarmada tapándolo enseguida bajo su sombrilla.

-No te preocupes no pasara.

-Pero…

-Tengo buena defensas.

-¿Por qué?- acercándose hasta pegarse.

-Me gusta la lluvia, es algo descabellado pero así es, me gusta sentirla.

-Es un poco raro, por lo regular a la gente no le gusta.

-Siempre hay excepciones.

-Eso sí- sonrió- pero no me imagine que tú fueras una.

Rio- soy algo extraño-

-Si-entre risillas.

El sonido de las gotas no opacaba sus risas.

Kanda entre frunció mas su ceño ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué ella y el mocoso se reían tan felizmente? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué dejaba que se le acercara tanto?, su maletín crujió bajo su mano que se cernía con fuerza al mirarlos. "No me importa", se repitió una y otra vez. "Me vale mierda", caminó.

El ruido de pasos se escucho traspasando sus risas Allen entonces pudo ver de quien se trataba, su corazón saltó.

-¡Kanda!- sorprendido, parándose rápidamente.

-Tsk- moyashi.

Se sentía emocionado, feliz, triste, tantas emociones a la vez aparecían con tan solo volver a verle y escucharle salir de sus labios su voz. Esa voz que recordaba lo estremecía tanto.

-¡Que soy Allen!- grito alterado pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente al japonés.

-Tsk- me importa una mierda.

Silencio.

-¿Que mierda haces mojándote en la lluvia como pendejo?

-¿Eh?- una vena aparece en su sien- ¡No soy un pendejo!

-Si lo eres de eso no me cabe la menor duda moyashi.

-¡Allen! Mi nombre es Allen que no puedes entender eso.

-Che.

-En todo caso estaba sintiendo la lluvia.

-Solo a un pendejo le gusta sentirla.

-…- lanzando una mirada cargada de electricidad.- lamento tener un fetiche estúpido para ti.

-como todo en ti.

-Eres imposible.

Kanda entonces notó que una cinta estaba en la mano de Allen.

-¿Qué rayos haces con eso?- señalo la cinta.

-Ah… esto…

-…

-Lo guardo como un recuerdo.

Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar decir algo como aquello.

-Idiota.

La chica quien se había mantenido a la expectativa del encuentro de ambos decidió hablar.

-Allen ¿lo conoces?- se paro colocándose al lado, volviéndolo a tapar de la lluvia bajo su sombrilla.

-¿eh?, si lo conozco.

Kanda de nuevo sintió esa extraña emoción, que se aferraba en aparecer. Entonces sin pronostico tomo a Allen del brazo jalándolo bruscamente maldiciendo entre dientes.

-"Estúpido mocoso, que se cree primero viene y me dice que soy suyo, después me besa, luego se mete a mi casa y se me insinúa de esa manera,"- miro un parque solitario y arrastro al albino a él.

-¡Oye Kanda!- sintiendo que de seguir siendo arrastrado perdería el brazo.

-Silencio moyashi.

-¡Allen!

-Primero llegas y me dices que te gusto, me acosas y después de varios días te encuentro feliz con una tipa, y para colmo traes mi lazo- se lo quita de las manos.

-Kanda no me digas… que tu…

-¡Calla!- exasperado.- que me dan ganas de patearte.

Se abalanza sobre el japonés y ambos caen al suelo mojado manchándose de un poco de lodo.

-Esto- toma el lazo- es lo único que me quedo de ti- lo abraza- por favor no me lo quites.

-…

-¿Por qué...?

-Es lo único de ti que puedo tener y acariciar libremente.

Con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa- quédatelo, tengo más.

-Gracias.

La lluvia se intensifica cayendo sobre la cara del japonés y espalda de Allen.

-Ya te puedes parar moyashi.

-¡Allen!, déjame estar así un poco más.- lo estruja más fuerte.- Ya que nunca volveré a tener esta oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos- se repega entre el cuello del japonés haciendo que sus blancos cabellos provoquen reacciones.

-Che, menudo idiota.

Lo abraza con su brazo izquierdo y deja caer el derecho con las bolsas y su maletín. Siente en su cuello gotas tibias. Cálidas gotas encontraste a las que caen del cielo. Las cuales le provocan cierta alegría. No puede evitar sonreír al caer en cuenta de lo que empieza a sentir.

-"No cabe dude que soy un maldito bastardo"-

-Me quitare en un momento, y juro que ya no volveré a molestarte- con la voz entrecortada.

Kanda siente más gotas tibias en su cuello, sintiendo el temblar del cuerpo del albino, su llanto lo estremece un poco.

-No logro entender porque… me he enamorado de ti…

-…

-Es la primera vez que algo como esto me pasa… me asusta… - se despega del cuello del japonés y le mira a los ojos con la vista empañada- sobre todo- porque no es correspondido- sus mejillas se encuentran húmedas no solo por la lluvia- sonríe entre sus sollozos- lamento el haberte molestado- poniéndose en pie, pero sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

-Estúpido mocoso- al detenerlo y acercarlo a él.

Sin darle tiempo a las dudas lo besa, sin cerrar los ojos lo mira fijamente notando que Allen cierra los ojos. Suelta las bolsas completamente y lleva su mano a la nuca del albino empujándolo más hacia sí. Intensificando el contacto de sus labios.

-Soy un imbécil- dice por lo bajo entre labios- no entiendo porque… un estúpido como tú que llega de repente, me hace esto, yo no soy un marica.

-Ni yo lo soy, solo que me ha tocado enamorarme de ti.

-Che, menuda idiotez.

Sus pieles sienten cada una de las gotas bañarlos fríamente.

Allen se encuentra encima de Kanda baja sus labios hasta su cuello, el cual saborea. Sintiendo que la piel debajo se pone de gallina, saca su lengua y la pasa largamente.

-¡Oye… espera!- al sentirse estremecer.

-No puedo contenerme, no ahora.

De nuevo lo besa dejando una marca rojiza en la piel de gallina, deja caer su trasero en los muslos de Kanda quien lleva sus manos hasta la cabeza de Allen tomándola entre ellas para acercarse y besarlo, saboreando cada partícula de la boca del albino. Muerde esos labios que le han provocado numerosas reacciones en su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Siente que la boca del albino lo devora, sin dejarlo respirar un segundo, sintiéndose desfallecer por la falta de oxigeno. Las manos más blancas van hasta el primer botón de su camisa desabrochándolo siguiendo con los otros. El otro par de manos no se queda sin hacer nada y hacen lo mismo.

El goteo de la lluvia los enloquece al ritmo de sus caricias.

El suave sonido de sus labios al probarse mutuamente se escucha tenuemente, sus dedos recorren cada milímetro de piel, acariciándola delicadamente. Se separan por un momento para mirarse.

-Me gustas...- dice Allen sonriendo.

-Che- cállate- le contesta sin quitar su ceño fruncido.

Las prendas ligeramente abiertas estorban, un beso más comienza.

_**Continura…**_

**Notas:** Bueno hasta que por fin me decido a publicar este capítulo, pero no sabía que titulo ponerle, enserio que me cuesta ponerle titulo a un capitulo. Además de que no sabía hasta que parte publicar o más bien como dividir los capítulos.

Pero por fin se me ha iluminado el cerebro ¿?... como sea, ojala les haya gustado, espero haberlos dejado picados/as porque no quise poner más. Lo reserve para el siguiente capítulo que revisare detenidamente para ver si no se me escapa algún detalle y quizá le agregue algo mas, mi inspiración estúpida anda algo creativa en estos días (:

Cuídense y gracias por leer a este pequeño bastardo. Sus reviews son infinitamente agradecidos por esta demente ;)

Nos vemos (¿vemos? ¡wtf!) Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

**P.S** En mi profile subí nuevas imágenes o más bien fan arts unos hechos por mi y otro por Tsukime para el fic de Lagrimas -_**muchas gracias por tu dibujo**_- al igual a mi amiga Noda que también ha hecho para ese fic- _**Muchas gracias.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~ Recogí a un bastardo ~**_

**Capitulo 04. Mayordomo al blanco.**

Miró el reloj repetidamente, su preocupación creció, la noche había caído y Allen no había regresado. Caminando en línea recta una y otra vez amenazaba con hacer una zanja en la sala, de nuevo miró el reloj, el cual es uno redondo de color dorado que va conectado a una cadena muy delgada que se mete a su bolsillo derecho.

-¿Por que será que el joven no regresa?- se murmura a sí mismo.

Sus pies calzados en perfectos zapatos color negro muy bien boleados, rondan sin parar alrededor de la mesa de centro de la sala. Camina hasta la ventana en donde se asoma y mira que la lluvia se ha intensificado, escuchando cada gota reventar contra el ventanal. El cual se empaña un poco debido a su respiración tibia.

El timbre de pronto suena dando el sonido de pajarillos, sus oídos se percatan de las finas notas y siente un alivio, mientras se dirige hacia la puerta, logrando escuchar que un auto se ha detenido frente a la puerta y oyendo a lo lejos el cerrar del portón. De nuevo el timbre resuena y alcanza a ver bajo la rendija una sombra que se encuentra parada.

Abre la puerta llevándose una sorpresa, su preocupación de nuevo aparece, pues no es su joven amo quien ha tocado el timbre.

-Buenas Noche Ticky- dice una alegre voz proveniente de un joven un año mayor que Allen.

-Buenas Noches Lavi- dice Ticky en su tono serio y simple.

-¿Puedo pasar?- cuestiona- ¿O quieres que me quede aquí afuera contemplando y sintiendo la lluvia?

-Desde luego que no joven Lavi- hace una señal para que pueda pasar –Adelante.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que ser tan educado ¿sabes?, ya llevamos varios años conociéndonos.

-Eso no quita la educación que deba mostrar ante usted.

-Que aburrido- dice al momento de mirar a Ticky con su par de ojos achicados junto a un puchero.

-Puede tomar asiento- señalando la sala con su mano de manera formal.

-¡Ah! Gracias- se sienta sin preocupación, dejando caer todo su peso en el medio del sillón.

-¿Desea tomar algo?

-Claro que lo deseo- dice al mirarlo de manera picara.

-¿Se puede saber qué es?

-No sé, depende de que tan dispuesto estas a cumplir mí deseo.

-¿Eh?- ¿de qué está hablando?

-Nada solo que no se si tengan en la alacena lo que en este momento tengo de antojo.

-Sería más fácil averiguarlo si me lo dijera joven.

-Tienes razón.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Algo simple, un vaso de agua.

-Solo eso.

-Por el momento si.

-De acuerdo, enseguida se lo traeré.

Se da la media vuelta, tomando dirección hacia un amplio pasillo, adornado por un cuadro grande con marco dorado.

-La quiere ¿Fría?

-Si por favor, y que sea con unos cuantos cubos de hielo- desde el sillón, tan solo volteando su cara para mirar como Ticky se marcha de la sala.- La necesito para refrescarme y los cubos de hielo quizá sean útiles al final después de todo- dice por lo bajo soltando una ligera risilla, igualando la forma de un niño por hacer una travesura.

En la cocina se escucha el correr del agua, para llenar el vaso transparente de vidrio. Lleva su mano a un lado empujando con el mismo vaso una especie de palanca que sirve para verter cubos de hielo provenientes del refrigerador, de la misma manera que el agua. Lo coloca sobre una charola color plata, muy bien pulida.

Toma un par de servilletas color blanco, que dobla de manera meticulosa y las coloca en una de las esquinas de la charola. Antes de ir de nuevo a la sala, se asoma por la pequeña ventana de la cocina queriendo encontrar cierta sombra adornada de cabellos blancos. Suspira pesadamente.

-Debe de estar bien- se dice.

Camina hacia la sala viendo que Lavi está con los pies sobre la mesa de centro, y se ha quitado la chaqueta color caqui, que tiro a un lado. Frunció el ceño.

-Podría sentarse adecuadamente joven Lavi- en un tono alto a manera de regaño. Observando que el aludido de un brinco de la sorpresa y posiblemente por un susto.

Dejo la bandeja un poco más adentro del borde de la mesa del centro, con su rostro mostro su clara molestia, pero sin llegar a la furia. Lavi entonces sudo un poco y en silencio bajo los pies de la mesa, como niño regañado y castigado se sentó con la espalda recta, juntando sus manos a la altura de sus muslos, siendo adornado por un aura fría y deprimida.

-Así está mejor.

-…-

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, en la estancia Ticky miraba a Lavi, y este a su vez lo hacía de la misma manera. Tan solo se escuchaba el aguacero.

-Aquí esta su vaso con agua- le ofrece la bebida simple y transparente.

-Gracias- tomándolo con su mano derecha.

Sorbe un poco y siente la fría sensación del liquido vital pasarle a través del estomago, traga en silencio, observando minuciosamente el rostro de Ticky, quien se encuentra un tanto nervioso mirando hacia la puerta, alerta a cualquier ruido proveniente de ella. Enarca su ceja cuestionándose el ¿por qué?, de esa manera de actuar.

Mira a su alrededor aun sosteniendo el vaso sobre sus labios y se percata de algo.

-¿Dónde está Allen?

-No lo sé.

Ante tal respuesta no pudo esconder su sorpresa que se hacía muy notoria por el abrir de sus ojos de manera exagerada, dejo el vaso en la charola.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?, si siempre la pasas a su lado.

-Así es, pero han pasado una serie de cosas en las últimas semanas.

-Oh, ahora entiendo.

-¿Entender qué?

-Porque Allen ha estado cabizbajo, por eso vine, ya que ha estado tan distraído que olvido su libreta.

Se acerca a su chaqueta en donde saca del bolsillo interior, una libreta de portada azul doblada. Al tenerla entre sus manos la desdobla, quedando esta con una marca y revelando que esta maltratada con unas cuantas gotas de agua.

-Creo que hay mejores maneras de guardar una libreta.

-Las hay, solo que no quise llevar a cabo una. Pero eso no me explica que Allen no este.

-El joven decidió ir a tomar un paseo.

-¡Con esta lluvia!

-Al parecer le gusta mojarse.

-Que loco, yo prefiero estar en mi cama cubierto con una manta.

-Eso era de esperarse- con una gota en la sien viendo como Lavi se acurrucaba para demostrar su preferencia en un día lluvioso.

-Aunque es mucho mejor en compañía de alguien.

-Sí, digo no sé.

-Hay alguien aparte de nosotros en la casa.

-Sí.

-¿Quien?

-El perro y el guardia que está a la entrada.

-No me refería a eso- con una gota de sudor.

Lavi se pone en pie tomando otra vez el vaso con agua bebiéndolo hasta la última gota. Dejando solo los hielos en el fondo que suenan entre sí ante el movimiento. Se para frente a Ticky mirándolo detenidamente a los ojos jugando con los hielos del vaso.

-¿Sabes una cosa Ticky?

-¿Qué?

-Eres sexy

-¡QUE!- al sentir sus ojos abrirse enormemente a la par de su boca.

-Sí, eres verdaderamente sexy.

-No diga ese tipo de cosas joven- al carraspear y recobrar la compostura.

Sin esperarlo Ticky ve que Lavi deja el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa, al momento que siente como se le acerca. Al tenerlo al frente lo mira, bajando un poco su mirada. Este lo empuja, y siente el borde del sillón chico de la sala, el cual es verde oscuro con bordados beige entremezclados con toscana. Lo atrapa con sus manos y rodilla que está firmemente colocada entre el medio de los muslos de Ticky.

-¿Q-que hace?

-Hago algo que he querido desde hace mucho.

-¿Q-que has querido de-desde hace mucho?

-Así es, solo que no había tenido la oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad? ¿De hacer qué?

-Esto.

Termino por decir con seguridad al momento de bajar su cabeza llevando sus labios al cuello de Ticky, en donde tuvo el deleite de probar con sus labios la piel del fiel mayordomo de su amigo. Succionó medianamente hasta dejar una marca perfecta de su boca, escuchando el suave respirar del mayordomo.

-¿Po-por qué está haciendo esto?

-Desde hace tiempo me gustas mucho. No lo he demostrado abiertamente y aunque lo hiciera no te habrías dado cuenta, ya que tu solo tienes los ojos puestos en el bienestar de Allen, en cierto punto pensé que tu… tal vez estabas enamorado de él.

-¡Eso no es posible!, yo me preocupo por el joven, porque ciertamente le he tomado cariño, lo conozco desde que tiene 9 años, lo he visto crecer y formarse en el joven que es hoy.

-Ves a lo que me refiero, aunque te mandara flores todos los días, jamás me tomaras en cuenta como lo haces con él, sinceramente me hace sentir celos.

-Tonterías, todo esto es una tontería, tú no puedes estar celoso del Joven Allen, porque yo no lo veo de esa manera, y también porque es una tontería lo que dices, yo no puedo gustarte, soy un hombre mayor y sobre todo ¡soy un hombre!

-Sé lo que eres, y para mí no es impedimento a la hora de decirte y demostrarte lo que siento.

-Que es lo que miran hoy en día los jóvenes en internet.

-¿Seguro que quieres saber?

-No gracias prefiero quedarme con la duda- al presentir que esa información terminaría por causarle un paro cardiaco.- ¿Podría quitarse de encima?

-No.

-Lo digo en serio, no quiero recurrir a la fuerza.

-No será necesario tal extremo pero antes de eso…-Levanta su cabeza hasta tener la misma altura de labios- quisiera probar estos.

Con sus labios acaricia los de Ticky quien se sorprende demasiado, pero no se aleja. Lavi presiona sus labios con los otros, sintiendo la tibieza de estos. Junta su cuerpo hasta sentir el contrario, intensificando el buz hasta apasionarlo, teniendo su lengua jugueteando contra la otra, saboreándola a cada minúsculo sentido de su gusto.

Arrinconando mas al mayordomo que siente cada rozamiento de esa sin hueso, llevándose el gusto de saborear y sentir que aun estaba fría por el agua recién tomada. Dejándose acariciar por las traviesas manos de Lavi quien se divierte un poco al sentir en sus palmas el cuerpo bajo el suyo, recorriendo con ellas desde el torso hasta la entrepierna. En donde forma círculos tortuosos denotando que se está formando un montículo igual al suyo.

Con sus diestras manos logra bajar el cierre del pantalón negro de Ticky, que respinga al saber lo que pretende esa traviesa mano, que es más rápida de lo que piensa, porque siente diversas sensaciones al tenerla palpando con sus dígitos la carne caliente y dura de su falo. Que se mueve diestramente de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo tranquilo, lográndole desencadenar una serie de pequeños gemidos.

= ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) = ( = ) =

Se siente enloquecer a cada roce que su cuerpo experimenta, una corriente de aire frio lo acaricia haciéndole sentir a su piel un ligero escalofrío, que se compara a lo que ha tenido por culpa de esas manos grandes, que lo recorren sin par desde los hombros hasta los muslos, que hacen latir a su corazón en total desenfreno.

Su camisa se encuentra totalmente desabrochada y bajada hasta sus antebrazos, teniendo su espalda al descubierto. Bajo su trasero siente ese montículo especial, el cual se ha formado por culpa de sus caricias hechas con sus nalgas. Sisea un poco al sentir una serie de dientes enterrarse en su clavícula bajando hasta su pectoral izquierdo, en donde esas hileras de dientes toman entre ellos su pezón, lográndole sacar un gemido sonoro ante tal sensación. Hecha la cabeza para atrás dejándose morder.

La intensa lluvia los acobija.

Sus manos adquieren vida yéndose hasta la nuca de quien le provoca con semejantes caricias, lleva su boca entre gemidos hasta el cuello y deposita besos suaves pero pasionales. Muerde delicadamente teniendo en cuenta de no lastimar. Mientras siente esas manos recorrerle la espalda, acaricia con su boca utilizando diestramente su lengua la quijada bajando hasta el ombligo.

-Ahh- logra escaparse de sus labios.

-Kanda- gime al oído del japonés, quitándose de los muslos, hincándose entre ellos, tomando la pose de un felino en celo. Con su derecha empuja levemente a Kanda para que este quede recargado en sus manos, teniendo la seductora vista del joven albino, muy cerca de su abdomen.

Baja recorriendo con su lengua hasta rozar la línea del elástico de la trusa de Kanda, que se estremece mas al sentir el cosquilleo que provoca la respiración cálida de Allen. Sin parpadear lento no pierde su vista del albino quien se entretiene dando pequeños mordiscos y con sus dedos juguetea el elástico hasta hacerlo a un lado y haber colado sus dígitos.

Que sienten la maraña de ásperos vellos que forman parte natural en la anatomía de un hombre, al traspasar esa maraña oscura con sus dígitos siente la caliente y delicada carne del pene del japonés. Con ellos logra acariciarla de la base pasándose a la punta en donde con el índice hace trazos redondos, descargando sensaciones al tacto a ese glande.

-Ngh Moyashi, no hagas eso ¡Ahh!

-¿No te gusta?- cuestiona al mismo momento en que toma con su mano completa el falo, imprimiendo un suave descenso hasta toparse con la base, aplastando ese monte de vellos.

-No-Hah responderé a-a eso imbécil…

Allen sube su mano hasta la punta, bajándola inmediatamente, haciendo ese movimiento repetidas veces, sintiendo que el endurecido falo entibia su mano. Con su mano libre quita el cinturón y desabrocha el pantalón del japonés, bajándolo lo suficiente para dejarle el trasero al aire libre, teniendo la visión empañosa por la intensa lluvia de los genitales de Kanda.

Que siente lo mojado y frio del piso adentrarse a su trasero.

-Date la vuelta- le susurra al oído al dejar de acariciar el pene del japonés.

-No- dice entre débiles jadeos- de ninguna manera.

-¿Estás seguro?- mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y acariciando de nuevo la cabeza del glande.

-No me convencerás con estúpidas zalamerías moyashi.

-¿Lo crees?- al presionar deliciosamente el pene del japonés haciendo un sube y baja muy, muy lento.

-¡AHH!- al sentirse temblar por esas recientes caricias.

El peliblanco toma con sus manos la cadera de Kanda, sintiendo con la punta de sus dedos la carne que la cubre, logrando deleitarse con esa suave piel. Acerca su cabeza para robarle más besos al pelinegro, distrayéndolo con eso. De un movimiento completamente rápido con mucha destreza logra voltearlo, haciendo que con ese movimiento Kanda se enredara las piernas un poco con los pantalones.

-No es-espera moyashi

-¿Esperar a que?, se que lo quieres, muy en el fondo lo quieres.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿A no? Vamos a comprobarlo entonces Bakanda.

-No~- entre tartamudeos

Con su mano izquierda colocada firmemente debajo de la nuca del japonés, ejerce fuerza logrando con ello inclinarlo, lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su trasero, con su derecha separa sus nalgas dejando a la vista el pequeño orificio anal. Toma su propio pene para dirigirlo a ese pequeño orificio.

Con la punta bien posicionada la presiona hasta hacerla entrar. Kanda se siente ser flechado por una punta hirviente, que le provoca ardor y dolor, pero lejos de ser insoportable es tolerable, pero no dejando de ser un tanto desagradable. La punta de esa flecha de fuego de carne se inyecta más profundo, dilatando forzosamente su ano, asegurándose de hacer uno que otro ligero desgarre.

-Ngh- mierda Moyashi Agh.

-¿Duele? ¿Te duele mucho?- sin sacar su falo del ultrajado ano.

-¡Con una mierda!- ¡Claro que duele imbécil!

-Lo siento, no pretendía ser bruto.

-Agh, ¿Qué esperas grandísimo pendejo?

-¿A qué?

-¿Cómo que a que imbécil? A sacarlo, ¡Hazlo de una buena vez!

-A la orden.-Allen lentamente comienza a sacar su pene, siseando por la caliente sensación que apretujaba su órgano sexual tan rico. Gruño al tener la punta casi afuera.- Pero lo meteré otra vez. -Concluye empujando su cadera para meter de nuevo la punta resbalándola lentamente hasta meter todo su pene.

-¡Gah!- maldito enclenque albino.

Cierra sus manos en puños enterrando sus uñas en la mojada tierra, sintiendo otra vez esa flecha de carne atravesarle. Que lo amenaza con abrirle en dos. Prácticamente destajándolo por la mitad como a un pollo que venderán. Hundiéndose una y otra vez el pene de Allen se adentra en el ano del japonés. Quien lejos de rezongar e insultarlo sin parar ahora emite bajitos murmullos que se asemejan a jadeos puros.

-Nnn- Kanda aprietas delicioso.

-Agh Calla el hocico moyashi ¡Hah!

Lleva sus manos que se mantenían ceñidas a la cadera de Kanda, a recorrer ese cuerpo que está ahora bajo su control, siendo el culpable de haber ultrajado aquel orificio prohibido, que le provocaba mucho placer. Pero no solo a él. Ya que los jadeos del japonés cada vez se hacían más fuertes al igual que sus embestidas y el ritmo se volvía más fluido.

El dilatado ano se había acostumbrado al meter y sacar del falo del inglés, sus resuellos cada vez eran con más dinamismo. Entonces Allen logro tocar con su glande un punto en donde Kanda no se pudo contener y había pegado el grito de placer. Notando eso se esforzó sin parar para poder tocar repetidas veces ese botón que detonaba tales gritos que lograron enloquecerle. Pues saberse el provocador de tal placer le hacía crecer un poco su ego ante el japonés.

-¡Ahh!-¡Ahh!-¡Ahh!-gemía sin control, mientras pensaba que Allen siendo un mocoso sabia tocar cierto punto que logro perderlo en un abismo de locura placentera. Se anoto mentalmente que esta se la cobraría algún día. Claro que lo haría y con creces o dejaría de llamarse Yu Kanda.

Mas roces en ese punto lograron que una presión se acumulara en su abdomen bajo, su ano completamente dilatado le desataba una serie de espasmos, más aun cada vez que sentía ser rellenado por el falo del peliblanco. Allen se sentía poderoso teniendo en completo control al pelinegro. Mas embestidas en ese profanado esfínter le hacían sentir que un culmen estaba por venir. Noto que esto también se presentaba en Kanda. Con intensa prontitud metió su pene logrando por fin liberarse de la presión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo.

Un fuerte gemido salió de su boca pronunciando cerradamente un 'Kanda', al momento de llenar de semen el ano del japonés. Que al sentir ese viscoso e hirviente fluido desencadeno uno de los orgasmos más intensos que en su vida había tenido. Rociando con su semen el piso mojado. Que se diluía con el agua que descendía de los cielos de la intensa lluvia fría.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas se encontraban con sus cuerpos no solo temblando por el frio. Allen saco su pene despacio. Kanda entonces sintió que al dejar su ano libre este se encogió un poco chorreando el semen del albino, que se escurría desde su culo hasta sus muslos. Una sensación un tanto desagradable.

-¡Esta me la cobrare Moyashi!- arrastrando cada silaba dentro del margen de un tono amenazante.

-"Mierda creo que he cavado mi propia tumba"- pensó el albino al ser víctima de tal amenaza que más bien daba la sensación de ser un aviso. –Espero que-

No terminó lo que iba a decir pues había sido cegado por un rayo de luz claro pero que iluminaba lo necesario para dejarlo viendo lucecitas. Haciéndole saltar de susto al reconocer a quien pertenecía era esa lámpara. Su corazón bombeo como loco empezando a tamborear de igual manera que un perro espantado. Kanda sintió ese mismo latir. Ambos palidecieron quedando como una hoja en blanco.

-Con que haciendo cosas indebidas- se escucho decir a manera de burla en una voz madura.- Vístanse correctamente y síganme.

-¡Demonios!- exclama Allen completamente alertado.

-¡Esto es tu maldita culpa Moyashi!

-Dense prisa por favor.

Emprenden camino siguiendo a ese viejo hombre. Maldiciéndose sin parar.

**Notas:** Gracias a todos sus reviews.

Una vez más una disculpa ante tal demora. Acepto cualquier tipo de queja, reclamo, aventón de tomates, naranjas podridas, mandarinas o cascaras de piña, en fin ustedes decidan que aventarme, yo me aguantare como todo un machote =P, aunque estos a final de cuentas no aguantan nada XD

Tenía el titulo, pero no lograba convencerme, aun no lo hizo, pero ya que, si me demoraba más corría el riesgo de tener malos sueños debido a mí conciencia.

He de comentar que el indicio de Lucky no estaba premeditado para iniciar este capítulo, pero no me pareció muy bueno empezar el capitulo con el sexo entre Allen y Kanda, sobre todo porque al final de cuentas parece que terminaron metidos en un embrollo, con altas posibilidades de contraer una buena gripa. Me pareció más 'divertido' dejarlo para el final, así habría una buena razón para interrumpir el camino al sexo Lucky =P, vamos dos escenas de sexo en un capitulo seria mucho, ya no habría mucho para después, hay que dejar algo bueno para el siguiente capítulo XD, ya que originalmente el encuentro verbal Lucky iba al final. Solo agregue la parte del toqueteo entre esos.

En cuanto a las escenas intimas entre estos (refiriéndose a los cuatro: Kanda, Allen, Lavi y Ticky), espero no haberlos decepcionado y haber llenado un poco aunque sea sus expectativas en lo que se refiere a este tipos de escenas D:

Reviews ¿?... (Acaso habrá alguno para este engendro bastardo…)


	5. Pendiente

**D Gray Man:** no es de mi pertenencia.

_**~ Recogí a un bastardo ~**_

**Capitulo 05. Pendiente…**

El calor aumentaba a cada segundo que transitaba, las manos traviesas hacían un juego de caricias provocándole escalofríos, además eran las culpables de que sus labios se abrieran levemente para permitir el paso de su voz en tono bajo, revelando las notas de gemidos cortos. Bajo su cuerpo el sillón crujía despacito. El cuerpo sobre el suyo le hacía cosquillas con esa maraña de cabellos rojo profundo. Yacía recostado en el pequeño sillón con el saco fuera de sitio y ahora el chaleco era desabrochado botón por botón.

-Esto no está bien- Dijo Ticky con la camisa desabrochada.

-¿Porque lo dices?, ¿Por qué somos hombres?, y hayas descabellado estar en una situación de esta índole.

-Exactamente, por eso, es completamente absurdo estar así. Usted es un joven y yo soy un hombre maduro. Apuesto a que muchas jovencitas están detrás suyo, jovencitas muy bonitas.

-Así es, hay varias, pero a mí no me gustan, no puedo sentir lo que siento por ti, ninguna de ellas me hace sentir así.

Ticky se sonrojó igualando el color de un tomate maduro y fresco. Unas gotas de sudor le recorrieron la sien; aun se encontraba un poco agitado. Pensaba que lo que decía Lavi era una completa tontería, necesitaba pensar más bien las cosas y no lanzarse tan 'así', porque que no hallaba una manera un tanto decente de explicar la situación en la que estaban o más bien en la que le había metido el joven y loco pelirrojo. Jamás había pasado por una situación similar, no es que fuera un santo y nunca haya tenido un querer con una hermosa mujer. Pero no es de todos los días y algo normal que de repente llegue un chico diciendo 'me gustas', que ha llevado 'eso' desde hace mucho, más aun sin dar tiempo a pensar con mejor entendimiento las cosas, ya que lo tenía acorralado en el sillón a medio desvestir, agregando a que se había atrevido a tocar un rincón intimo en su cuerpo.

-Pienso que debe de pensar mejor las cosas, quizá se está precipitando un poco.

-No lo estoy haciendo, sé muy bien lo que hago en estos momentos.

-No es lo que yo digo. Está mal… todo está mal, no debe de hacer este tipo de bromas. No es correcto tanto para usted como para mí. Piense en su amigo Allen que diría el, si se llegara a enterar.

-Él lo sabe.

-¡Eh!, ¡co-como que lo sabe!, ¡¿Acaso usted le ha dicho? ¡¿Qué es lo que le ha dicho al joven Allen?

-Que me encanta su mayordomo. Al principio me pateo y me dijo que estaba fuera de órbita, pero después de platicarlo mejor, logre convencerlo que digo la verdad y no se trata de un capricho, como lo quieres ver tu.

Sin palabras, Lavi lo había dejado sin palabras, se sentía avergonzado por tal atrevimiento. ¿Qué pensaría Allen al respecto?, y más aun ¿Qué pensaría de él, sobre todo si lo encontrara en esa situación?, deseaba que el sillón se lo tragara y escupiera en una isla remota totalmente solitaria. Hizo un ademan de levantarse, haciendo forcejeo para quitarse al pelirrojo de encima, pero este no cedía, al contrario ejercía fuerza contraria para mantenerlo postrado, hundido en el sillón. Se sentía hasta cierto punto desesperado, parecía que era presa de una fiera, que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo huir. Llevando la meta a la que estaba predispuesta: comerlo. Tragó saliva.

-No te dejare huir Ticky, ya te lo dije. Primero quiero probarte completamente.

-Cállese, por favor, no diga ese tipo de cosas- forcejeó más intenso, obteniendo nulo resultado.

-No podrás conmigo, cuando pongo algo en la mira no hay manera de que se me escape- sonrió traviesamente, causándole verdadero temor al mayordomo.- Por favor déjame quererte, prometo no dejarte nunca y esforzarme a hacerte feliz.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, la manera en la que Lavi había dicho esas simples palabras, las convertían en una promesa tan hermosa y valiosa que cualquiera, independiente de ser mujer o un hombre desearía poder escucharlas provenientes de ese ser especial, ese con el que estarías dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por el todo, para tratar de hacer una vida juntos. Le miró a los ojos, lo cual fue el error más grave que pudo haber hecho hasta ese momento. Esos ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban intensamente profesando esas palabras. Su corazón tambaleo demasiado, haciéndole bajar la guardia, mirándole esperanzadamente, bajó sus manos rindiéndose ante él. Ante ese mocoso hiperactivo pelirrojo.

Lavi no dejó de mirarle fijamente, se acercó hasta tomar la misma altura de cabeza, sin parpadear, juntó sus labios con los de Ticky, sintiéndose feliz al ser correspondido, pues los labios contrarios comenzaron a moverse, tomándolo con pasión. Paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayordomo, juntando mas sus cuerpos hirvientes, colocó su rodilla entre el medio de los muslos de Ticky, rozando la entrepierna. El ósculo se profundizó, creando la necesidad de saborear a mayor profundidad, aprovechando un pequeño lapso entre el beso, llevo la punta de su lengua a rozar la otra, que reaccionó. Empezando a interactuar entre sí, reconociéndose, enredándose, creando hilos de saliva que se enmarañaban más y más.

Su rodilla rozaba cada vez más la entrepierna del mayor, arrancaba pequeños gemidos. El contacto se hacía cada vez más firme, más insinuante. Entre besos abrió su ojo derecho, poniendo en la mira el vaso de cristal, que ahora se encontraba sudado, los pequeños cubos de hielo se derretían de a poco. Era ventaja que no se encontraran en pleno verano, si no a finales de otoño. Con su mano estirada tanteo la distancia hasta dar con la punta de sus dígitos el cuerpo del vaso de vidrio. Bajo ellos sintió la fría transpiración, lo sostuvo firme. Al llevarlo cerca de si lo removió circularmente haciendo que con ese ligero movimiento los hielos chocaran entre sí y contra el material que constituía el vaso. Haciendo sonoros ruidos que hicieron al mayor tomar atención a ese repentino movimiento.

-¿Qué haces?- Cuestionó al observar que Lavi cogía el vaso de manera traviesa y lo jugaba ante su mirada.

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- Rió pícaramente sin dejar de mover el vaso.

Acercó a sus labios la boca del vaso, con ellos contorneó la circunferencia lisa y fría, ideando que es lo que haría primero. Con la punta de su lengua humedeció la circunferencia de vidrio. Vertió el contenido a su boca, tomando con ella un pequeño trozo de hielo que mordisqueó y termino haciéndose agua, la cual bebió. Una vez mas vertió otro cubo de hielo a su boca, esta vez uno más grande, lo jugó con su lengua y labios. El pedazo de hielo se asomaba cada vez que lo pasaba de un lado a otro y sus mejillas se deformaban para dar acojo al estado sólido del agua. Acercándose de nuevo hacia el mayordomo quien no perdía de vista al travieso pelirrojo, siguiéndole a cada instante, a cada movimiento que parecía ser lento, sintiéndose víctima de un fenómeno de aceleración sónica, para ver y sentir todo su entorno como si fuera más lento que una tortuga.

Con sus dientes sostuvo el cubo de hielo, manteniéndolo un centímetro lejos de la piel de Ticky. Quien se sentía altamente nervioso, podía percibir el frio que emanaba aquel pedazo de agua solida. Su piel se erizaba a cada poro. Lavi adosó su boca al cuello del mayor, que tembló ligeramente tras sentir el cubo de hielo rozar su piel. Sosteniéndolo con el filo de sus dientes marfilados allegaba ligeramente ese pedazo de hielo, desde el comienzo hasta la base del cuello, bajando hasta la clavícula, siguiendo el amino invisible hasta llegar a la pequeña protuberancia que formaba la tetilla. La cual se despertó del letargo poniéndose erecta. El camino aparente invisible ahora ya no lo era, el hielo tras haberlo recorrido había dejado su rastro.

Siguiendo la labor de humedecer y despertar esas tetillas, el pelirrojo trazo el perímetro que formaba esa piel tan sensible y eréctil, obteniendo como respuesta más dureza. Tocó la punta, jugándola, curioseándola, arrancando con ese pequeño jugueteo gemidos en el mayor. Dejó caer el cubo sobre el tórax de Ticky, deleitándose como ese pedazo de hielo se resbalaba hasta el ombligo del mayor, finalizando hasta lo que podría ser su pelvis. Quien sentía ese líquido frio en todo su abdomen. Más escalofríos lo asaltaron. Lavi llevó su lengua a tomar ese rastro fino, encimando el agua fría con su cálida saliva. Entre el jugueteo, mordisqueó una que otra vez, dejando pequeñas y tenues marcas. Cansado de pasar su lengua sobre el abdomen y pecho del mayor, con la punta de su índice derecho trazó una línea desde el ombligo hasta la mandíbula.

Contorneó los labios del mayordomo, que se mantenía nublado del conocimiento por la reciente experiencia. No se imaginaba que un mocoso de colegio tuviera tales conocimientos, sobre como excitar el cuerpo de alguien. No queriéndose quedar muy atrás, como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, se levantó un poco hasta topar sus labios delgados y húmedos, debido a lamérselos entre el pasado jugueteo. Con su fina hilera de dientes rozo la piel de Lavi, quien se sintió estremecer por esa repentina acción del mayor. Se dejó llevar y dominar por primera vez en toda esa locura ardiente ígnea de lujuria.

El mayor enterraba la fina y suave hilera de dientes en la piel lisa del pelirrojo, no se contuvo y los enterró a más profundidad dejando las marcas de sus dientes. Saboreaba cada célula de piel. Con asombrosa agilidad se deshizo de la playera verde militar de mangas largas que vestía el menor. Arrojándola al costado izquierdo muy cerca del sillón grande. Siguió besando, deleitándose con la caliente piel, recorría ese camino invisible del torso, con sus dedos sentía la piel blanda del abdomen, haciendo ligeras cosquillas en los laterales, donde se ubicaban los oblicuos. Lavi estando sentado sobre los muslos de Ticky no pudo evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa, dejó caer más su peso, sintiendo con esa acción la erección que había provocado en el mayor, se movió ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante, creando una fricción sobre la tela de los pantalones que le quemaba hasta el grado de arderle, queriendo levantarse y quitárselos para dejar a su piel al aire libre de la sala. No pudo evitar emitir gemidos ante esa ardiente fricción.

Sin dejar de besar el abdomen del pelirrojo, contorneo la figura con las palmas de sus manos, deslizándolas por todo ese perímetro de piel hirviente, tomando con ellas los muslos, apretujándolos con delicadeza, al igual que a las nalgas, logrando con ello excitarse mas y excitar a su sumiso pelirrojo. Las coló por el pantalón pudiendo apreciar con sus palmas lo suave y aterciopelada que era la piel de las posaderas de Lavi. Su dedo medio fue a explorar el inicio de la separación, mientras su boca había subido toda la extensión del torso masculino hasta hallar los labios, los cuales chupó y beso con efusión, encontrándose de nuevo con esa sinhueso que le causaba marañas de sensaciones sentimentales, así mismas contradictorias, cargadas de excitación debido a esa nueva experiencia.

Su derecha dejó de hacer compañía a su izquierda para tomar camino hacia un nuevo rumbo, la talló sobre la figura hasta dar con el objetivo. Contorneó el cuero del cinturón llegando a la hebilla fría y dura de metal. Con buena experiencia logró abrirla, escuchándose entre los besos y las respiraciones entrecortadas, el sonidillo de la misma. Al tener un obstáculo menos hacia su principal meta deshizo el botón bajando el cierre seguidamente. Al tener más libre el área coló su mano hasta topar con el pedazo de carne caliente y sensible que era el pene de Lavi. Tentando más a la incitante lujuria. Inicio un movimiento vertical sobre ese pedazo de carne, tomando dirección de arriba hacia abajo en línea recta. Estrujando muy poco y en debidos puntos para hacer que el pelirrojo gimiera con mas entereza.

Parte de su mano topaba con la maraña de vellos púbicos pertenecientes a Lavi. Toqueteó la punta de ese falo con su pulgar, haciéndolo enterrar por la orilla del glande, en la separación de la cabeza y el tronco. Siguió con la felación manual. No pudo evitar emitir un ligero gruñido. Su propio miembro pedía auxilio, clemencia por que lo liberara de la opresión de la tela. Cada vez que Lavi rozaba su glande con sus vaivenes sobre la tela de los pantalones sentía que ardía. Siseó ante tal molestia placentera.

Lavi pareció darse cuenta de ese hecho por eso quitó la mano de Ticky de su miembro. Con ayuda de sus rodillas se puso firme dejando de hacer esos vaivenes tortuosos para el mayordomo. Sus manos fueron hasta la hebilla de mayor, después de unos segundos logro quitarla al igual que el cinturón. Bajó la bragueta y después desabotono el botón negro. El mayor ayudo al pelirrojo a llevar más rápido su acción levantando sus caderas del mullido y tibio sillón chico. Logrando con ello que el menor bajara sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior por debajo de las rodillas, liberando con ello al prisionero adolorido. Se arrodilló sobre la alfombra quedando con el falo del mayordomo a su frente. Sin dejar de mirarlo clisadamente lo tomó entre sus dedos de la derecha.

Una línea recta ascendente y descendente dio comienzo sobre ese pedazo de carne que formaba el falo de Ticky. Erizando la piel del mismo con ello. Pequeños suspiros de satisfacción escapaban de los labios del mayor. Sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo a su frente empezó a jadear quedito. Esa mano hacia maravillas. Sus pupilas se dilataron milímetros al ver a Lavi aproximarse más cerca de su pene. Colocando los labios sobre su glande hinchado. Sintió una serie de escalofríos recorrerle a cada centímetro cuando el menor acaricio con la tela ultra delgada de los labios la cabeza de su miembro. Los cuales aumentaron irremediablemente cuando el pelirrojo tomó con la boca la misma.

La cabeza adornada de marañas de cabellos rojos subía y bajaba, dando un ritmo sin igual, su miembro era cada vez mojado por la saliva que desprendía el pelirrojo al meterlo de lleno a su boca, casi devorándolo completamente. El trabajo oral que le practicaba el menor a sus cabales era ilícito. Lo enloquecía de sobremanera.

-¡Ahh! , ¡Umm!

Los sonidos que hacia Lavi al chupar y lamer ese pedazo de carne caliente, incitaban cada vez más al mayor y a el mismo. El menor sentía una satisfacción plena al saber que su trabajo oral era excelente, provocar esa serie de gemidos y jadeos en el mayor, le hacía sentirse con orgullo. Ticky entre tanto sentía que la presión se acumulaba en su abdomen bajo, enviándole espasmos a manera de señal que estaba a punto del orgasmo. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Lavi, a manera de guía por que siguiera. Pero su letargo de agonía placentera se vio interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono. Entre su vista nublada por el placer logro tomar el artefacto plástico.

-¡Ah! Residencia Walker ¡Nnn!- Logró contestar con dificultad debido a que Lavi no había dejado de hacer su trabajo oral, si no lo contrario, había agregado el manual.

-_Ticky ¿Estás bien?, te noto algo agitado._

Sintió que el corazón le dio un salto al reconocer la voz de su joven amo- Si estoy bien ¡Ah!

-_¿Seguro?, no te oyes del todo bien._

-Perfectamente bien- Mordiéndose el labio para no gemir cuando Lavi de nuevo engullo todo su miembro.

Suspiró pesadamente- _Oye Ticky ¿podrías venir por mí, más bien por nosotros?_

-¿Ustedes?- sin dejar de sentir la lengua de Lavi haciendo maravillas.

-_Si por nosotros, me encuentro con Kanda_- en cierto tono de alegría.

-Oh vaya, ¡Nnn! ¿Donde paso por ustedes? –Tratando de hacer que Lavi dejara su labor oral y manual ejerciendo presión en la cabeza del menor, para hacer que se detuviera.

-_Esto… estamos en la estación de policía._

-¡Que cosa! ¡Pero cómo! ¿Cómo fue a parar en ese sitio joven Allen?

-_Amm… es una historia larga de contar, solo cuento con una llamada y ciertos minutos que se me están pasando._

-Entiendo ¡Mmm!- Sintiendo que en culmen estaba por venir. -¿En cuál están? ¡Ah!

-_En la del centro, pero ¿seguro te encuentras bien?_

-Si, iré en seguida por ustedes, ¿necesita que le lleve algo?

_-¿Aparte del dinero y un verbo para obtener libertad?, si creo que necesitare dos abrigos, uno que sea más largo, para que le quede mejor a Kanda._

-Entendido, los llevare.

-_Gracias._

-No hay de que para eso me pagan, para cuidarlo, velar por su bienestar.- logrando milagrosamente evitar gemir al sentir una aceleración a la felación en la que era sometido. Colgó con dificultad, dejando caer el teléfono blanco a la alfombra. Lavi en ningún instante dejo de hacer su labor.

-¡Ahhh!- gimió fuerte al sentir como la presión acumulada se liberaba por una diminuta rendija, ensuciando con espeso líquido caliente el rostro del pelirrojo y parte de la alfombra. Milagrosamente sus pantalones oscuros se habían salvado del viscoso líquido. Al igual que sus calzones. Respiró profusamente hasta recuperar el aliento.

-¿Era Allen?- pregunto Lavi tras haberse limpiado con las servilletas que había a la mano; las que se encontraban sobre la charola plata. Le paso tres de ellas a Ticky.

-Si era él, debiste de haber parado.

-No me pareció divertido. Además ¿realmente lo deseabas?

-No responderé a ello- estando de pie, acomodándose los calzones y pantalón apropiadamente, para volver a tener ese porte de mayordomo de etiqueta.

Hizo bola las servilletas usadas, tomó las usadas por Lavi, haciendo lo mismo. Al dejarlas sobre la charola, cogió el vaso que había ido a parar al suelo. Milagrosamente no se había estropeado. Con charola en mano fue hasta la cocina, en donde la dejó sobre el fregadero, a su paso tiró las bolas de papel usadas al bote de basura, se notó un aroma a semen proveniente de sus manos.

-Tsk- Fue de nuevo al fregadero.

Una vez aseado de las manos las seco con la toalla de cocina que estaba colgada sobre la agarradera del cajón de la cocina integral, el cual guardaba en su interior los cubiertos de acero inoxidable. Una vez terminó de ello, se puso de nuevo los guantes blanco impecable. Caminó por el pasillo y miró que Lavi en la sala estaba entretenido comiendo un chocolate que había agarrado del dulcero del medio de la mesa de centro. Subió rápido por las escaleras hasta ir al cuarto perteneciente a su joven amo Allen, fue hasta el guardarropa y tomo los dos abrigos encargados, ambos negros. Miro hacia un costado y miro un cobertor café de venado. Terminó por tomarlo también. Presentía que no estaría de más. Bajó las escaleras presurosamente logrando con ello un respingo en el pelirrojo, quien ya llevaba más de cinco chocolates consumidos. Regalándole una severa mirada, ya que este había dejado las envolturas regadas en la pequeña mesa de madera. A lo cual Lavi entendió a la perfección, y las tomó para guardarlas en su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón.

-No tenía alguna idea que fueras adicto al chocolate.

-No lo soy, pero no había otra cosa a mi alcance, ¿Y eso?- señalo a los abrigos y cobertor que traía Ticky en el brazo y hombros.

-Es para el joven Allen.

-Para que los necesita, ¿acaso le dio por pasar una noche bajo el puente?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, necesito que me acompañes, necesitare de tu ayuda, supongo que eres más creativo que yo a la hora de inventar mentiras.

-Que estas queriendo decir- con ofendía hacia su persona.

-No te hagas, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Así que andando.

-¿Andando? ¿A dónde?, Oi- tras apresurarse cuando Ticky ya había salido de la casa y estaba por cerrar la puerta, prácticamente advirtiéndole que si no apresuraba el paso lo dejaría ahí encerrado.

Apuradamente alcanzó a subirse al coche, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿A dónde demonios iban? ¿Para qué rayos Allen necesitaba abrigos y una cobija?, ¿Acaso le dio por hacerse indigente?, con las dudas que formulaban pregunta tras pregunta se dio cuenta que Ticky manejaba hacia el centro de la ciudad, miró entretenidamente a los letreros luminosos que pasaban comercial tras comercial, en donde se podía apreciar en primera fila las maravillas infalibles de la mercadotecnia. En donde un atractivo comercial de comida rápida le robo la más atenta atención, en él una exquisita modelo internacional se hallaba sentada sobre un toro mecánico, el cual se movía tentadoramente sexual, y ella de una sola gran mordida probaba la suculenta hamburguesa de carne*(1). Al ver aquello su estomago gruño en protesta, como se le antojaba un rico plato de lomo de cerdo con marmelade de cebolla*(2). Pero sabía que se tendría que conformar con lo que pudiera encontrar. Pues sabía a seguras que su viejo abuelo no era un genio en la cocina mucho menos atento a ello.

-Exactamente ¿a dónde vamos?- Pregunto cuándo se acomodo mejor en el asiento de copiloto y apoyaba un pie topando al parabrisas.

-A la estación de policía, y ¡Siéntate bien!

Lavi obedeció al instante después de recibir tremendo regaño por su comportamiento inapropiado. Pero sin dudas su curiosidad salió mas a flote al saber que su amigo Allen estaba lo más seguro en una celda, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía pero sin dudas lo sabría y el saber de ello halaba mas su curiosidad, por saber todo el asunto. Ahora entendía el porqué Ticky le había pedido ayuda en eso de formular una buena mentira. Esperaba que su imaginación diera vuelo, pero sobre todo, el asunto por saber para mentir afloraba alegría en el, sin dudas esta noche sería sumamente divertida, eso esperaba de verdad. Ya que al ser motivo por el cual él y Ticky no pudieron terminar su 'asunto', tenía que ser algo divertido e interesante.

**Notas: **

**1*- Publicidad de una hamburguesa de hace tiempo de la cadena Carls´ Jr, la tome prestada para torturar al estomago de Lavi XD**

**2*- Es un platillo que me gusta preparar, hace tiempo lo aprendí de un programa de cocina Italiana =P, dicen que sabe muy bueno, no he tenido el placer de comerlo debido a que soy alérgica al cerdo. Por cierto unos de mis hobbies es la cocina 8D, me gusta cocinar y era uno de mis sueños cuando era niña el llegar a ser una Chef profesional, pero el tiempo pasa y me hizo cambiar de 'sueños'.**

**Bueno como se imaginaron el par de idiotas (Kanda/Allen), si fueron a aparar a una estación de policía, debido a sus faltas a la moral. Lamento esta demora pero anduve algo deprimida, debido a que una gran amiga, a la que le debo el haberme sonsacado para irnos de party como lo dicen la mayoría, se mudo a otro estado de la Republica, así que ya no tengo sonsacadora oficial, ni modos de nuevo seré una rata de casa en la mayoría de los fines de semana XP**

**Cuando escribía esto escuchaba a Luis Miguel (¡wtf!), no entiendo el porqué ese tipo me inspira para escribir, si me cae en el hígado. Pero cuando lo revise que fue ayer y lo deje a medias por ir a la sala a ver la película 'Radio', me agradan mucho las películas basadas en hechos reales :3, escuchaba otra clase de música. Y pues hoy lo terminé de revisar con la misma lista en el reproductor de música: Panteón Rococó, Los fabulosos Cadillas y el Gran silencio XD**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, espero no tardarme esta semana y poder ponerme al corriente con los demás fics =)**


	6. Tarambana

**Capitulo 6. Tarambana…**

No lo podía creer simplemente era increíble. Pero es estaba seguro que la interrupción había valido la pena. Absolutamente. Mientras caminaba al ritmo de Ticky no dejaba de reír disimuladamente. Mirando a su frente noto como este se dirigía a la cocina y al refrigerador sacando ingredientes para una sopa. Sin dejar de mirarlo divertido se acerco a él meticuloso hasta situarse tras la espalda de él.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Que no es obvio, hare una sopa para ese par.

-Ah- sin quitarse.

-Lo que debe de hacer es ayudarme para que este lo más pronto posible.

-¿Seguro que quieres darle algo caliente a ese par?

-No es momento para esos tipos de comentarios joven Lavi.

-Ya, ya lo pillo, mantendré mi boca libre de esos comentarios, pero me es inevitable- rió- Que los encontraran de esa manera- a carcajadas- No lo puedo evitar- sin dejar de reír- Además me deben una, mira que inventar aquello para que los soltaran no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer.

-Lo sé, lo tengo en mente. Gracias por ello.

-No tienes nada de que agradecer, pero si quieres puedes pagarme con lo que dejamos pendiente.

-No mezcle una cosa con otra.

-No lo estoy haciendo, es una manera en la cual me agradecerás el haber salvado el trasero de Allen.

-Mejor ayúdeme a picar todo esto.

-Entendido capitán.

_Como es posible que a mi edad haya pasado por semejante suceso_.

Pensaba Kanda mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada y se cubría la piel con un pijama azul celeste. Dando mira al joven que estaba a su lado. Sin dejar de quitarle la mirada se aventuro a recorrer su figura de cabeza a pies, encontrándola atractiva a su vista. Pero recordó lo ocurrido y la ira lo invadió a cada poro. Con ojos de onni se volteo para encarar al joven albino causante de sus recientes problemas.

-Es tu culpa- vocifero.

-¡Que!, claro que no.- se defendió el aludido.

-Claro que si moyashi, si no hubieras empezado con aquello, no hubiéramos parado en aquel sitio.

-No fui yo el que empezó aquello.

-Tú fuiste quien me beso.

-Tú correspondiste, eso no te libera del cargo.

-Eso es diferente, tú incitaste a que hiciéramos _eso_.

-Pues si no me hubieras besado de esa manera no habrías despertado en mi eso.

-…-taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Si claro, me quieres inculpar solo a mí.

-Tsk.

-Solo espero que no salga a la luz, mis padres me matarían.

-¨Me colgaría del puto techo¨

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, acarreando innumerables recuerdos de ellos bajo la lluvia, recuerdos que para Kanda eran demasiado bochornosos. De una u otra manera había caído bajo las redes del albino. Rebajándolo hasta el grado de hacerlo suyo. ¡Joder!

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?- pregunto de repente Allen.

-No te hagas ilusiones mocoso, un error se comete una vez.

-Un error… ¿eso es lo que piensas de lo que paso hoy?

-Absolutamente.

-Ya veo, lo siento.

-Deja ya de disculparte, que me enferma.

-Lo… ¡Auch!- al sentir el puño de Kanda en su cabeza- No tienes que ser tan agresivo.

-Deja ya de disculparte, que pareces una nena.

-¿Nena?, a quien le dices nena Bakanda.

-A la única que tengo enfrente.

-Ya veras, quien es la nena al final.

Se abalanzo sobre Kanda quien por instinto supo como reaccionar esquivándolo, y dejando que este cayera por completo al suelo. Al verse en esa pose. Se levanto de golpe y de nuevo se abalanzo sobre él, esta vez previniendo el esquive. Lo atrapo con su cuerpo e hizo que se balancearan sobre la alfombra hasta dar con la base de la cama. Kanda al notar esto se dejo caer y con gran agilidad dio un giro sobre sus cuerpos quedando encima del albino.

Con la respiración acelerada se inclino sobre el albino colocando su frente contra la otra. Escuchando el eco del latir de sus corazones, como tambores. Lento y brusco se acerco más, hasta topar ambas pieles finas de sus labios sobre los otros. Despacio y con precaución se dejaron llevar por el ósculo iniciado. Profundizando más el roce de sus labios sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del otro. Colando las caricias por debajo del pijama, sintiendo en sus dígitos la piel suave y cálida.

Sin escuchar a su entorno se concentraron en el sentir y saborear sus bocas, el mundo pareció silenciarse ante ellos, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones aceleradas. La pasión que desprendían en ese instante. Al estar perdidos dentro de su mundo, no pusieron atención cuando pasos cercanos a la habitación se acercaban cada vez más, mucho menos cuando la manija de la puerta fue abierta para dar el paso a dos individuados que se quedaron pasmados ante la imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos.

-Ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo- expreso el joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al escuchar la voz del joven Lavi Kanda reaccionó al instante apartándose de Allen, dando un brinco para ponerse en pie firme, mientras que Allen se quedo sin habla sobre el colchón de su cama.

-¡Lavi!- grito el peliblanco al salir del trance.

-¡Allen!- lo imito burlonamente.

-Deja de hacer eso, por favor. Y…gracias por ya sabes- termino por decir tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Oh de nada, ya sabes que eres como mi hermanito, yo te cuidare siempre- se acerco y revolvió sus cabellos albinos.

Kanda que miraba la escena no pudo dejar de sentir un punzón en su pecho, algo similar a lo que sintió cuando encontró a Allen junto a Joliet.

_¡Y una mierda no estoy celoso!_

-Pero quien te viera, ya creciste para andar haciendo _esas cosas_.

-Shhh- Calla Lavi.

-Si es mejor que guarde silencio joven, el amo no creo que quiera recordar lo sucedido o por lo menos al lugar a donde fue a dar por…_eso._- termino por decir Ticky con un poco de pena. Aun no se creía que su joven amo fuera a parar a la estación de policía por andar de exhibicionista. ¿Qué no pudo aguatar hasta llegar a su casa u hotel? Tuvo la certeza que Kanda fue quien lo indujo.

-Bueno nosotros solo les trajimos esto- señalando la bandeja con el par de platos con sopa.

-Tomen esta sopa, les servirá para que no se refríen.

-Gracias- dijo Allen. Kanda solo se mantenía en silencio avergonzado por sus actos, daba la espalda a todos ellos.

-Tomen un baño para complementar la sopa y no se enfermen.

-Bueno eso es todo, nosotros no le quitamos mas su tiempo. Bye, bye- despidiéndose con la mano y rostro alegre pero cómplice. Jalando a Ticky y sacándolo consigo de la habitación de Allen.

-Lo siento.

Kanda al escuchar estas palabras se volteo y golpeo al albino.

-¿Y esto por qué?

-Por imbécil- dijo secamente- Me enferma que te disculpes a casa minuto.

-No sé qué decir.

-Al parecer es lo único que sabes decir moyashi.

-Que soy ALLEN carajo- lanzando una mirada llena de furia.

-Si como sea- restándole importancia al enfado del albino.

-Bueno…- no sabía cómo actuar. Lavi y Ticky los habían interrumpido y ya no sentía seguridad de repetir el momento. Si lo hacia corría el peligro de ser masacrado por el pelinegro. Kanda al interpretar el rostro de incertidumbre del albino se dirigió a la puerta para poner el seguro.

-No quiero interrupciones.

-Kanda…

-Silencio moyashi. Escucha bien lo que diré, no lo repetiré ni aunque el mundo dependiera de ello.

Suspiro de alivio. Pues al verlo dirigirse a la puerta pensó que se marchaba sin decir nada pero al verlo asegurar la puerta, no supo cómo interpretar eso. Si para bien o para mal. Ya que no tendría escape alguno si Kanda decidiera asesinarlo en ese momento. Puso toda su atención a las palabras del pelinegro, notando que le costaba expresarse. Se mordió el interior de los labios debido a los nervios.

-No esperes mucho de mi Bakamoyashi, no sé lo que pretendes con esto. Pero ten por seguro que no te desharás de mí fácilmente. Tú me metiste en esto u ahora te aguantas.

-Bakanda- con rostro apacible y el corazón acelerado por las palabras del azabache. Quizá no era una declaración en toda su extensión pero viniendo de un bastado como Kanda lo captaba de sobremanera. Porque a pesar de llevar poco tiempo con él sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Era como el ser nacido para estar con él. Destino.

De nuevo se acerco a él, tomo su rostro en mano y se acerco para rozar sus labios y probarlos a profundidad. Kanda no pasando desapercibido el gesto lo agarro de la nuca ladeando la cabeza para saborearlo más. Quería tener el control esta vez. Junto sus cuerpos con sus brazos tocando la espalda del albino ocasionándole descargas en todo su cuerpo. Poco a poco se balancearon hasta topar con la cama y dejarse caer sobre ella. Dejaron sus bocas y recorrieron el cuerpo ajeno desde la mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Despojándose grado a grado de sus prendas. Al fin, desnudos con el tacto de sus dedos se encaminaron en memorizar cada poro de piel. Entre besos y jadeos estaban a punto de pasar de nivel. Kanda al notar donde Allen llevaba su diestra la tomo de golpe, sacándolo e balance. Aun aturdido el albino sintió como era volteado boca abajo y Kanda se posicionaba tras su retaguardia.

-Te dije que me las pagarías moyashi.

-_Si en definitiva he cavado mi propia tumba_- pensó el albino sintiendo ser atravesado pero rebosándolo de placer inigualable.

-Esos tienen mucho más que fiebre, ¿No lo crees Ticky?

-Con cuerdo con ello. Será mejor que no retiremos.

-¿A dónde? Si se puede saber- pícaramente.

-Usted a su casa y yo a mi habitación.

-Te acompaño tal vez así me agradezcas.

-No tiene remedio ¿Verdad?

-Tú dirás- lanzado una sonrisa- ¿Queda cerca tu cuarto?

-Sí que…- no pudo terminar su frase pues Lavi lo había atrapado con sus labios y brazos. Buscando ser correspondido en el ósculo. Que no tardo en serlo, los labios de contrarios respondieron con intensidad que lo reboso de alegría.

Guiándolo entre besos Ticky pudo llegar a su cuarto, de un golpe entraron en él y cerraron la puerta de una patada, sin esperar a inspeccionar el interior de la habitación llegaron a la cama y se dejaron caer sobre el mullido colchón, arrugando las sabanas de por medio. Probaron y juguetearon con sus leguas. Saborearon el cuello y barbilla. Poco a poco despojaron sus ropas regándolas sobre la alfombra. Completamente desnudos se disfrutaron mutuamente.

-Eres mío y de nadie más Ticky- clavando sus dientes en el hombro del aludido- No dejare que nadie más te toque de esta manera, tu solamente eres mío- enfatizando la última palabra.

Sin decir algo más dejo que su deseo se apoderara de ellos saciándolos en el proceso.

_Tres meses después…_

-Allen date prisa- grito Lavi al ver que el albino se quedaba entretenido antes de la salida.

-Oh Lavi, disculpa pero no pude contenerme, ya me conoces.

-Lo sé y eso- al ver que Allen traía consigo un paquete pequeño.

-Es para Kanda- alegremente.

-Suerte que tiene ese gruñón greña larga.

-No le digas así.

-Es la verdad, no sé cómo pudiste enamorarte de un bastardo como ese.

-Si es un maldito bastardo, pero es mi bastardo.

-Sí que eres posesivo Allencito.

-Mira- señalo al suelo haciendo que Lavi mirara a donde apuntaba su dedo- Semejante pedazo de lengua se te cayo ¿No te duele?- sacándole la lengua y riéndose a carcajadas.

-Tú- Me las vas a pagar Moyashi.

-¡Que soy Allen Bakalavi!

-Te queda mejor el mote que te puso Kanda- burlándose plenamente.

Un coche oscuro llego ante ellos haciendo que ambos prestaran atención a la persona que bajaba del vehículo. La cual iba vestida en traje negro con camisa blanca y guantes de un blanco impecable.

-Ya es hora de ir a casa joven Allen.

-Lamento decepcionarte Ticky pero hoy no iré a casa directamente.

-Ah- Ira con el señor Kanda supongo.

-Así es lamento hacerte venir hasta acá por nada.

-No te preocupes por eso Allen, yo aprovechare su presencia, sacare jugo al tiempo.

-Te lo encargo, solo no te propases otra vez que lo quiero movible para este fin.

-_¡Par de mocosos!- _No cabe duda que ustedes no tienen remedio-_Compadezco una pizca al malacara de Kanda_- terminó por pensar Ticky al ver la mirada cómplice de ambos jóvenes. Sin duda alguna habían caído en su juego. Pero como dice el dicho el que juega con fuego se quema. Y al fin de cuentas él y Kanda eran los que disfrutaban al estar bajo las sabanas.

**N/A:** Hola, después de mucho tiempo por fin he terminado este proyecto. No sé si fue de su agrado pero digamos que estar fuera de esto por mucho me ha cobrado factura y siento que ya no tengo la creatividad y fluidez de antes. Se preguntaran del porque tarde demasiado. Pues en primera mi vida se ha resumido en Escuela-Trabajo-Tareas. En un ciclo extenuante, siento que envejecí diez años.

Además que perdí mi alma (Laptop), la preste y cuando la devolvió mi hermana dijo: ya no prende no se que tiene. Solo porque la estimo no la arrastre por la calle. Apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir. Mucho menos para poner atención y arreglarla sin contar con el dinero que conlleva eso. Me di por vencida a perder todo. Pase el disco duro a otra PC para recuperar toda la información ahora que he dejado el trabajo, ya tuve chance de ponerle atención a mi alma. Pero no pude recuperar la información.

Quiero ver el lado positivo a esto pero nomas no, perdí todo. Como este es de los fic que solo faltaba un capitulo para concluirlo decidí hacerlo primero. Los demás Lagrimas de Amor y Perdido, me tomaran mucho más tiempo, aparte que ando fuera de canal con ellos, necesito volver a leerlos. Y ver qué pasa con mi nula imaginación.

Cabe decir que Lagrimas ya lo tenía hasta el capitulo 9 y tenía el esqueleto de lo que sería el cierre de la historia y las estructuras de cada capítulo ya estaban. Solo era desglosarlas. Pero ahora he recuperado hasta el capitulo 6 no sé si será beneficio o maleficio pero los que vengan serán completamente cambiados. Me encuentro trabajando en mi tiempo libre en la estructura de cada capítulo y tratare de no alargarla para poder concretarla rápido.

En cuanto al otro ese sí que esta como lo dice su titulo puesto que me encontraba editándolo, cambiando un poco la estructura de cada capítulo y los dos primeros capítulos me quedaron completamente distintos, trate de darle un toque más creíble, más maduro. Pero no se, veré que hago con ese pequeñín.

**Sin más que decir me despido de tod s ustedes, que la pasen bien.**

**Dudas o aclaraciones en un review serán bienvenidas :)**


End file.
